A quoi je sers ?
by Galette
Summary: chap 8: "Visions interieures" Joyeuses Pâques ! Un peu plus de révélation avec ce chapitre, je dirai même que la solution de l'histoire se trouve ici... Mais pour le savoir il faut lire (vieux chantage ' loool)
1. A quoi je sers ?

**Salut !!!!! Bon, je sais, ça fait des lustres que j'ai fait cette fic et c'est pour ça qu'en raison des vacances et de ma grande capacité à rester plantée devant un ordi de 6 heures à 2 heures du mat' je vais re-poster les chapitres, relookés, c'est-à-dire plus longs, mieux écrit et surtout… Pas rien d'autres, j'suis pas une machine non-plus !!!! lol.**

**Roulement de tambour : TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA… **

**Je dédie ce chapitre et tous les autres… bah déjà à ceux qui avaient reviewer la dernière fois mais surtout… à _Vif d'or_ qui ne l'a pas oublié même si moi si .   **

**Voici le premier chap.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 1**** :  A quoi je sers ? **

_Mais mon dieu, de quoi j'ai l'air ?_

_Je sers à rien du tout !_

_Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer ce qu'on attend de nous ?_

_J'avoue ne plus savoir à quoi je sers,_

_Sans doute à rien du tout !_

_A présent, je peux me taire, si tout devient dégoût ! _

Assis au bord d'une immense fenêtre, l'air frais lui fouettant le visage, le rougissant quelque peu, Harry regardait d'un œil vague le soleil qui se levait progressivement, commençant à éclairer d'une douce lueur orangée le dortoir endormi. Une chouette passa devant lui et s'en alla, sûrement vers le destinataire d'une quelconque lettre.

Il poussa un long soupir en tournant sa tête vers les cinq lits qui se profilaient derrière lui, dont un était fait à la perfection montrant que son propriétaire ne s'y était pas couché cette nuit. Le calme régnait et n'était troublé que par les sempiternels ronflements de Ron et de Neville.

L'astre roi se profilait déjà à l'horizon quand il décida à quitter la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas abandonnée de la nuit. Il frissonna. Il y avait un contraste étonnant avec le froid qui régnait dehors quand la nuit commençait à peine à se lever pour faire place au soleil et la douce chaleur du dortoir qu'il partageait avec les mêmes personnes depuis 7 ans déjà.

« 7 ans, soupira t-il. »

Il eut un pincement au cœur et regarda une dernière fois les rideaux tirés du baldaquin de Ron d'où s'échappaient quelques petits ronflements, ceux de Seamus qui bougeait à cause de sa respiration haletante due à son récent rhume des foins, l'affiche d'une équipe de foot moldue que Dean appréciait tout particulièrement et enfin, le Rapeltout cassé de Neville qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans.

Toute cette nostalgie lui donna mal au cœur. Une vague nausée l'envahi et il se précipita hors du dortoir. La nostalgie le submergeait complètement et lui faisait mal au cœur. Un horrible pincement provoquait en lui une douleur suraiguë qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser. 

Il se retrouva dans la salle commune vide et s'arrêta devant le trou qui menait au couloir et qui permettait de sortir de cette salle.

Un jour.

Un jour seulement et il quitterait Poudlard à tout jamais. Il ne reverrait plus jamais ces murs recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs de sa maison, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de se prélasser dans les fauteuils rouges si moelleux, devant l'âtre de la cheminée brûlante, en discutant tranquillement avec Ron et Hermione. Plus jamais il ne pourra refaire les innombrables parties d'échecs auxquelles il perdait tout le temps avec Ron, plus jamais il ne pourra sentir l'adrénaline monter en terminant dix minutes avant le cours, plus souvent celui de Potions, ses devoirs, toujours avec Ron, sous les « Je vous avais dit de faire vos devoirs au lieu vous gaver de bonbons en parlant Quidditch » d'Hermione.

Il sortit et se retrouva dans le couloir vide. Il marcha sans regarder devant lui, dans le vague. Son esprit était brouillé. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui. Plus rien ne signifiait à ses yeux. De toute manière, plus rien ne serait comme avant car d'énormes changements avaient eu lieu et des bouleversements avaient changé tout le monde. Plus personne ne se comportait comme avant.

Le monde paraissait étranger à ses yeux.

Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était étranger au monde ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Depuis deux ans, sa vie déjà bien remplie en événements tragiques et dramatiques avait empiré. Son sentiment de ne pas appartenir à ce monde s'était amplifié depuis la mort de Sirius. Sa mort avait ouvert en lui un fossé qui avait pu être refermé quand il avait appris qu'il avait un parrain, une personne qui le rattachait à ses parents, une personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui et qui savait l'aimer comme il pensait le mériter. Sirius avait toujours été là pour lui et maintenant… Il n'était plus.

Bien sûr, il avait appris à vivre avec. La blessure commençait à se refermer, douloureusement, lentement, mais sûrement. En pensant à Sirius, ses yeux le piquèrent mais il se retenu de pleurer.

Il descendit les escaliers toujours dans le vague. Il ne sentirait plus les odeurs si familières des couloirs, les escaliers ne lui joueraient plus de tours en se déplaçant sans prévenir. Il arriva dans un autre couloir, celui qui menait à la Grande Salle. Son pincement se fit plus violent et une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il fut prit d'une indescriptible nausée qui ne s'arrêta que quand il ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle.

Seuls quelques élèves s'y trouvaient. Harry marcha lentement, sans s'apercevoir que les visages se tournaient à son passage en murmurant. Certains espéraient qu'il tournerait la tête et leur ferait un petit sourire, même leur dirait bonjour, mais il ne fit rien et tourna la tête vers la grande table qui surplombait la salle.

C'était la table des professeurs.    

Un vieil homme s'y trouvait. Il était grand et une longue barbe scintillante le faisait paraître au moins cent fois plus vieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il lui sourit. C'était Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres minces et blanches. Harry s'exécuta et avança d'un pas lent.

Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas parler. Le moindre mot lui procurerait un immense sentiment de vide. Il se sentait vide et dénué de sens. Il avança vers le directeur et celui-ci lui fit un sourire des plus chaleureux qui ne réussit qu'à accentuer le sentiment de nostalgie du « Survivant »

« Bonjour Harry, dit le vieil homme. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer et reporta son attention sur ses chaussures. Dumbledore lui dit doucement, les yeux pétillants :

« Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu sembles lointain… distant, tu veux en parler ? »

Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu hocha une fois de plus la tête mais en signe de négation et renifla. Dumbledore vit qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir plus de sa part que des hochements de tête ou des grognements, lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner à son petit déjeuner. En partant, il lui lança un regard plein de compassion. Harry ne le remarqua pas et s'en alla en traînant des pieds. Il arriva devant son bol de porridge et déglutit difficilement en tournant sa cuillère dedans. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et se leva prestement de table.

La salle commença à se remplir quand Harry partit. Tous les élèves lui adressaient des sourires, tous plus chaleureux les uns que les autres, lui proposait de venir boire un verre avec eux. Il essaya de sourire, mais ses muscles ne répondaient pas, alors il se contentait de leur faire un bref signe de la tête ou de la main.

Depuis un mois, il était considéré comme un héros, comme celui qui avait sauvé de la destruction le monde entier. Il avait réduit à néant le mage le plus puissant de la terre, sauvé pleins de gens par la même occasion. Il n'en était pas peu fier mais regrettait. Il regrettait le combat, l'adrénaline, sentir sa baguette frémir sous ses doigts quand la haine montait en lui comme une traînée de poudre. Bien sûr, il se devait d'agir pour le bien de l'humanité… Mais il aimait le combat, il aimait le danger. A présent, il se sentait vide, extrêmement plat, sans vie. Toute son existence, il avait un but : éradiquer Voldemort de la planète. Il avait réussi et maintenant… Plus rien ! Sa vie ne lui plaisait plus ! Elle n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle était morne, monotone et grise même si les autres ne voyaient en lui que strass et paillettes. En sortant de la grande salle, Harry croisa un regard argenté.   

Malefoy.

Il tenait sans cesse son bras recouvert de bandages très épais et attachés par une attelle. En voyant ça, les entrailles d'Harry s'agitèrent dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque instantanément en soufflant. Il adressa un regard incertain à son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs et se dirigea vers Harry. Une étrange expression se dessinant sur son visage. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui dit d'une voix extrêmement rauque et enrouée :

« Bonjour Harry, tu… tu vas bien ? »

Les yeux du Survivant se posèrent sur le bandage de Drago et il posa une main délicate dessus. Le blond tressaillit durement mais n'en fit rien paraître. Les yeux d'Harry se mouillèrent de larmes mais il ne pleura pas pour autant.

« Ca va ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant étrangement.

- Oui, merci, répondit Drago d'une voix anormalement douce et basse. Je… J'y vais Harry… A plus tard… Ou à tout à l'heure, peut-être, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air blessé d'Harry.

- Ok ! »

Il s'en alla et Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré dans la Grande Salle. Ses yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur le bras de Drago et il ne put retenir une larme. Le poids dans son ventre pesa plus lourd que jamais et il se dépêcha de monter au dortoir pour se retrouver un peu seul.

La vue de Drago lui ranima son sentiment de vide, d'impuissance.

La raison de la blessure du jeune Serpentard n'était pas anodine. Son père l'avait obligé à devenir un Mangemort. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à de tels actes mais il fut forcé car la guerre prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. La marque aussi. N'en pouvant plus, il avait voulu ôter de sa vue cette horrible marque et s'était mutilé le bras avec autant de haine et de dégoût qu'il avait pour l'instituteur de ce sceau et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Cela faisait des mois qu'il se l'était fait, mais la Marque des Ténèbres était une source de magie tellement puissante et inconnue, que la blessure n'était même pas à la moitié de sa guérison. Elle était très douloureuse mais il avait préféré sa liberté aux institutions de son père.

Harry trouvait cet acte très courageux et plein d'espoir au moment où il a été fait mais à présent, il trouvait cela déprimant et douloureux. Il avait appris à connaître Drago et il s'était rendu compte à quel point c'était un garçon gentil et attachant quand il n'était pas avec les autres Serpentard. Maintenant, on savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais sans plus, alors que c'était bien plus que de la cordialité entre eux.

Tout le monde semblait être ravi de la chute de Voldemort. Tout le monde sauf lui. Ses entrailles le trahissaient de plus en plus. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'était pas joyeux, il ne pouvait l'être.

Il passa devant l'infirmerie où la liste des élèves envoyés à Sainte Mangouste et leurs dates éventuelles de retour étaient affichées. Et là, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il éclata en sanglots. Tous ces résultats n'étaient que les conséquences de ses actes. Tout ça était de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas voulu épargner Pettigrow au cours de sa troisième année, Voldemort ne serait jamais revenu et il n'y aurait pas eu toutes ces victimes. Il n'y aurait pas eu toutes ces familles décomposées, tous ces orphelins.

Sa vue se brouilla à cause des larmes et il eut du mal à avancer correctement. Il se retrouva devant la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe avec difficult :

« Ha… Harry Potter ! »

Elle se poussa pour le laisser passer et il s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Il maudissait chaque jour celui qui avait choisi ce mot de passe. Il percuta une grande masse informe. Une douce voix retentit à ses oreilles :

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Harry… ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas et s'effondra dans les bras de son ami en pleurs, la respiration saccadée. Ron lui tapota maladroitement la tête. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeurs de son ami mais ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui dire la cause de ces malheurs. Il se contentait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter comme il pouvait. Harry l'en remerciait beaucoup. Il pleurait dans ses bras, sans dire un mot sur la raison de ces pleurs, juste pour qu'on le réconforte. Au bout de dix minutes, ses pleurs cessèrent et il remercia pour la 100e fois son ami pour lui avoir consacré de son temps.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit ce dernier en s'en allant. Tu veux venir, je vais rejoindre 'Mione  dans la Grande Salle.

- Non, merci, répondit Harry en montant dans les dortoirs à grandes enjambées. »

Il s'enferma dans cette pièce d'habitude si mal rangée, si mal entretenue. Cette pièce qu'il n'allait plus revoir. Dire qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir dans ce lit, si douillet, et qu'il ne pourrait plus partager de franches rigolades avec ses camarades de chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit un coussin entre ses mains en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il avait quittée moins d'une heure auparavant, qui laissait à présent passer un immense soleil. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au grand parc puis à la Forêt Interdite. Même elle allait lui manquer. Il avait vécu tellement d'aventure dans cette forêt qu'il avait presque de la peine de ne plus pouvoir y remettre les pieds.

Tout allait lui manquer.

Ses yeux se voilèrent. C'était le signe chez lui qu'il pensait à quelque chose de triste, de très triste. Ses yeux verts d'habitude si pétillants, se ternissaient d'un coup. Et justement, une pensée des plus désagréables traversa son esprit.

Qu'allait-il faire après Poudlard ? Allait-il revoir Ron et Hermione ? Il s'imaginait déjà, vivant seul dans un studio miteux, pensant à toutes ces choses insupportables auxquelles il pensait depuis ce mois, loin de tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui, oubliant l'existence du petit mais néanmoins célèbre Harry Potter.

Chaque jour qui passait, il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire après Poudlard et aucune réponse ne survenait, même pas l'ombre d'un éclaircissement. Soudain, il se remit à pleurer.

Seul.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait en ce moment, comme si ce simple oreiller allait calmer ses peurs rien qu'en le serrant contre lui. S'il avait été en vie, Sirius aurait fait la même chose, il l'aurait consolé, pris dans ses bras puissants et chaleureux. Harry aurait retrouvé le sourire car il souriait toujours en sa présence. Les yeux bleus de son parrain auraient brillé de joie en le voyant sourire et ils auraient ri, pour tout et n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

Mais Sirius ne n'était plus là pour calmer ses pleurs.

Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse une raison.

Une fois ses pleurs calmés, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle commune, vide car tout le monde était parti déjeuner. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur un fauteuil, un goût âpre dans la bouche. C'était le goût de la nostalgie qui le submergeait de l'intérieur et le rongeait peu à peu.

Une grande fille rousse et une brune arrivèrent du dortoir des filles. Ginny lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« Tu nous rejoins ? On va dans la Grande Salle ! »

Harry hocha la tête et Ginny vit qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'il avait battu Voldemort mais cela ne fit qu'empirer son état. Elle fit les éloges de son courage et de sa bravoure. Il affichait un sourire gêné mais au fond de lui, chaque mot qu'elle prononçait lui faisait mal. Quand elle eut fini, il lui assura qu'il allait bien. Elle et son amie sortirent donc de la salle commune. Au moment où le portrait se referma, les larmes qu'il avait essayées de refouler sortirent d'un coup et il enfouit sa tête dans le premier coussin à sa disposition.

Il était mal.

Il en avait marre !

Marre de tout !

Marre d'être lui et pas un autre.

Avant il était célèbre pour avoir survécu, maintenant il l'était pour avoir combattu. On lui accordait de grands privilèges, on le protégeait. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait tué Voldemort. S'il n'avait pas cette cicatrice, personne ne saurait qui il était. A cause de cette cicatrice… Cette foutue cicatrice ! Qui serait-il s'il n'avait pas eu cette horrible marque sur le front ? Personne ! Qui se soucierait autant de lui s'il n'avait pas été défiguré par Voldemort étant béb ? Qui lui ferait autant confiance, mettrait sur ses épaules un destin aussi fragile, parsemé de grandes aventures et de combats, s'il n'avait pas été un balafr ? Car c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Ils croyaient tous qu'il allait avoir un grand avenir, devenir Ministre de la Magie un jour ou l'autre, un auror réputé partout dans le monde. Mais ils se trompaient. Tous ! Il n'était rien en fait ! Rien qu'une cicatrice derrière laquelle il se cachait pour accomplir de grandes choses.

Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Pas vraiment du moins ! Et ça, personne ne le comprenait. Personne à part une. Une qui le connaissait mieux que lui-même ne se serait jamais connu. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux personnes pourraient autant se compléter ? Personne ! Même pas eux ! Surtout pas eux ! Mais pourtant, il avait besoin de la voir pour se sentir bien.

C'était cette personne qui avait pu lui remonter le moral durant cette triste période qu'était la guerre, la seule qui avait pu le voir tel qu'il était et non tel que les autres aimaient le voir. Il retrouva d'un coup le maigre sourire qu'il réussissait à faire apparaître de temps en temps rien qu'en pensant à cette personne. Tout comme Sirius, Ron et Hermione, elle comptait énormément pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à l'approcher pour la première fois, mais le contact était tout de suite passé.

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien du jour où il avait révélé à Ron et Hermione qu'il fréquentait cette personne. Le rouquin avait faillit faire un malaise mais Hermione l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol, évitant toute collision dangereuse mais l'impact de la révélation était tout aussi forte.

Il se leva et poussa du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il pu dans les immenses couloirs. En passant devant une fenêtre, il vit du coin de l'œil le terrain de Quidditch. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient vraiment parlé pour la première fois, il s'en souvenait. Tous les bons souvenirs passés en sa compagnie lui revirent en mémoire.

C'est pour ça qu'il pressa le pas et se dirigea en direction des cachots, à la recherche de Malefoy.

**A suivre… **

**Oui, je sais, c'est pas très relooké comme ça mais ce chapitre ne nécessitait pas de retouches particulières.**

**On se revoit peut-être demain ou après-demain pour le chapitre suivant, promis ! (sauf cas d'extrême urgence )  **

**Un 'tite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Merci !**


	2. Sans doute à rien du tout !

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Et les réponses aux reviews :**

**Artemis :** ah ! Tu connais déjà, bah c'est pas grave comme tu dis. A bientôt !

**Melhuiwen :** Kikou ! Merci d'avoir prêté attention à ma ch'tite fic ! Tu… Attends ! Je relis ta review… Tu trouve mon style… SUPERBE ??????????? Attends trente secondes que je sèche mes larmes de petite fanficeuse émue à un point pas possible. On m'a déjà dis que j'écrivais bien mais jamais on ne m'avait dit que mon style était superbe. J'en fais peut-être tout un plat mais ça me touche énormément ! De gros poutoux à toi et au chapitre suivant !

**Clôtho :** merci ! J'arrive à fidéliser mon p'tit public quand même lol ! J'espère que les autres chapitre te plairont autant que celui-là mais il seront sur un ton un peu plus léger.  

**Ange de la mort :** bah mici à toi ! Voilà le chapitre 2 !!!!! J'veux Harry Potter ou j'fais un malheur !!!!! (lol, référence pourrie à la pub Lerdameer) Au chapitre suivant j'espère !

**Mifibou :** Comment ça « dsl je tutoie » ? Mais t'as le droit te me tutoyer !!! T'as tous les droits sur moi ! Enfin, non, pas tous mais c'est une expression ! En tout cas, c'est gentil à toi de me relire et j'espère que tu vas apprécier encore plus les autres chapitres.  

**Vif d'or :** C'est clair que j'en ai marre des problèmes de ff.net ! 'Sont chiants à la fin !! Mais attend… J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire qui traînait dans une disquette poussiéreuse calée entre les CDS des L5 et de la Star Ac'  (lol, c'est juste pour dire que j'y touchais jamais) et toi, ma petite vif d'or, 5 mois après, tu t'en souviens ! Mais j'étais obligé, dans mon devoir de fanficeuse, de te dédier un chapitre ! Mais comme je l'ai refaite, je te dédie l'histoire en entier. Bon, y'a un truc qui m'a super touché aussi dans ta review, c'est que tu me dise que j'ai un réel talent pour l'écriture (je retiens de peu mes larmes, j'suis sensible moi !) car tu vois, je rêve de devenir écrivain ou au moins de publier un livre mais j'ai que 14 ans et la vie devant moi. Alors qu'on me dise que j'ai un réel talent pour l'écriture me fait énormément plaisir…

Bon, là je pars dans mes délires : si je fais un livre, je vous le dédierais à vous, reviewers de Fanfiction.net !!!!!!!! lol

En tout cas, je t'adore et je te fais d'énormes poutoux !!!!!!!

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2**** : Sans doute à rien du tout ! **

_Mais mon dieu, de quoi j'ai l'air ?_

_Je sers à rien du tout !_

_Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer ce qu'on attend de nous ?_

_J'avoue ne plus savoir à quoi je sers,_

_Sans doute à rien du tout !_

_A présent, je peux me taire, si tout devient dégoût ! _

Harry se leva et fit pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il avait décidé d'aller voir Drago. Il se sentait trop mal pour rester dans cet état. Il fallait absolument qu'il le trouve pour qu'ils puissent discuter. C'était assez étrange de voir à quel point Drago comprenait bien Harry. Comme le blond lui avait dit un jour "Pour pénétrer un esprit sombre, il faut en avoir eu un avant"

Sauf que lui vivait normalement à présent ! Il s'était débarrassé de ses démons et de ses cauchemars alors que ceux d'Harry ne faisaient que s'accroître. Il rêvait sans cesse de Sirius. De sa mort, du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus le revoir. Depuis deux ans, ce rêve hantait ses nuits, l'obligeant à avoir de longues phases d'insomnie, comme avec Diggory. Il ne voulait plus faire tant de cauchemars, de rêves atroces ou même d'insomnies. Il voulait tout simplement être normal.

N'était-ce pas trop demander pour le sauveur de l'humanit ?

Il ne se qualifiait pas comme un sauveur ! Bien sûr, c'est lui qui a vaincu Voldemort mais il n'avait pas le choix ! On l'avait comme qui dirait oblig ! S'il n'y avait pas eu la prophétie, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire tout ça ! Jamais !

Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots en ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il était perdu. Totalement ! En plus, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard. IL tourna en rond cinq minutes avant de se rappeler que Drago était préfet en chef et qu'il avait une chambre pour lui seul.

Il se dirigea vers un escalier et le grimpa avec difficulté. Il était faible, comme s'il était malade, fatigué, vide de toute énergie, vide de tout.

« Comme si j'étais mort avant l'heure, pensa t-il. »

Alors qu'il avait réussi à monter les escaliers, une voix l'appela d'en bas. Il détourna la tête et vit Drago qui lui demandait de l'attendre. Le blond le rejoignit en quelques secondes alors que lui avait mit ce qui lui semblait être cinq bonnes minutes pour parvenir au bout de ces escaliers.

« Tu voulais me voir, je suppose ? Demanda Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Euh ! Oui… Pour…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le coupa Drago avec un air grave. Tu veux parler, c'est ça ?

- Oui… Comment… ?

- Tes yeux ! Ils te trahissent trop Harry. Tu as peut-être pris des cours d'Occlumancie avec Dumbledore mais ton expression faciale est tout aussi expressive que ton esprit. Tu devrais demander au professeur Rogue qu'il t'enseigne à maîtriser ton expression, il sait très bien le faire.

- Non, merci quand même mais est-ce qu'on pourrait… ?

- Aller dans le parc ? Attends-moi trente secondes et je te rejoins !

- Est-ce que mes yeux disent ça aussi ? Demanda Harry, qui pour la première fois depuis quelques temps était amusé.

- Non, je l'ai deviné tout seul. Je te connais comme personne Harry. »

Drago s'éloigna de lui pour aller dans sa chambre. Harry le regarda partir et soupira. Il avait raison, il le connaissait comme personne ne le connaissait. Même lui ne se connaissait pas autant. Drago revint et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Ils arrivèrent dehors. Le doux soleil de ce début d'été chauffait légèrement et une brise tiède soufflait. C'était un des moments que les élèves préféraient. Le moment entre la fin du printemps et le début de l'été, le moment où le soleil chauffait juste comme il fallait, le moment où l'air était doux et pas trop pesant. Le moment idéal pour flâner dans le parc, en parlant, riant, sans se soucier des examens puisqu'ils étaient passés.

Voulant s'éloigner le plus possible des autres, Harry traîna Drago dans un coin. Il voulait lui parler seul à seul, en toute discrétion. Ils l'emmena dans un coin vers la cabane d'Hagrid, où personne ne pouvait les voir.

Harry s'adossa à un arbre et Drago le regarda dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne se décida à parler en premier. Ce silence était capital à Harry pour qu'il réfléchisse. Certes, il pouvait le faire seul, mais la présence de Drago le calmait, lui permettait de redescendre sur terre, de ne pas avoir d'idées trop morbides.

Il leva ses yeux verts en direction d'élèves qui faisaient une partie de Quidditch. L'un d'eux, une première année, portait un t-shirt marqué au nom d'Harry. Le concerné poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers Drago qui l'observait toujours, sans rien dire, attendant qu'il parle le premier. Il lui fit un sourire triste et dit d'un ton las :

« Assieds-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

- C'est bon, j'aime bien rester debout. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ? Enfin… Tu as sûrement choisi des options mais que veux-tu vraiment faire ? »

Drago parut soulagé de sa question. Il pensait qu'il allait encore lui parler de son mal-être envers la société, du fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il ne trouvait pas sa place dans ce monde.

« J'ai eu assez d'ASPIC pour entrer au Ministère de la Magie en tant que conseiller au ministère des jeux et sport. Comme ça, je pourrais toujours suivre le Quidditch ! En plus, c'est un boulot assez intéressant. Et toi ? Tu as pris quoi ?

- Pour tout te dire, je voulais devenir auror mais l'idée ne me tente plus. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire plus tard. Je n'avais jamais vu plus loin que l'instant présent, peut-être quelques mois, mais sinon… Je n'aie jamais fait de projets à longs termes.  

- C'est embêtant ça ! Dit Drago en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et c'est ça qui te tracasse ?

- Sûrement pas, répondit Harry dans un souffle. C'est pas le côté professionnel qui m'inquiète mais plutôt ma vie plus tard. Je… J'ai peur, ajouta t-il en tournant la tête vers Drago.

- Peur de quoi Harry ? S'inquiéta le blond avec un air protecteur.

- De tout ! De… J'ai peur de décevoir !

- Décevoir qui ?

- Tout le monde ! Tout le monde veut que j'accomplisse d'autres grands choses ! Tout le monde me croit supérieur ! Je… Non ! Je ne suis qu'un être humain ! Un… Un foutu d'être humain ! Un homme qui n'a rien de spécial ! J'ai été choisi ! Au hasard ! Mais ce n'est pas moi !

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda calmement Drago. »

Harry tourna vers lui ses yeux remplis de larmes et dit dans un murmure :

« Tout le monde… Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils pensent, je ne suis pas parfait, je ne… Je ne suis pas une cicatrice !

- Mais personne ne te considère comme une simple cicatrice, le rassura Drago.

- Tu le crois mais… Que vont-ils penser quand ils s'apercevront que je ne suis rien ? C'est vrai, si je n'avais eu cette marque, personne ne m'aurait distingué du lot. Et ne dis pas le contraire !

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Si ! Je me connais quand même un peu. Je ne suis ni un être exceptionnel, ni un héros… Ni tout ce qu'ils pensent ! Je suis banal ! Mais ça, personne ne veut le voir, le comprendre. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un… Que tout le monde ! Je suis tout le monde ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'excellentes notes ! Je n'ai jamais eu des tas d'amis ! Je dois porter ces horribles lunettes ! Mes cheveux n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Et j'ai les yeux verts ! »

Drago eut un petit rire, ce qui dérida automatiquement Harry. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et le blond dit :

« Ils sont beaux tes yeux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le vert ?

- Ma couleur préférée est le rouge !

- Tu aurais voulu avoir des yeux rouges ? Interrogea Drago avec un grand sourire.

- Là n'est pas la question, c'est juste que je ne me trouve pas parfait ! Bien sûr, ce serait me vanter que de dire qu'on me trouve parfait mais depuis que j'ai battu Voldemort, ils ont tout oublié. Ils ont oublié quand ils ne me croyaient pas, quand ils pensaient que j'étais fou. Non, maintenant, c'est effac ! Ils ne voient que le bon côt !

- Tu aurais préféré qu'on continue à croire que racontais n'importe quoi ? Que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre torturé de l'esprit protégé par un vieux fou sénile et gâteux ? Que tu inventais tout pour qu'on te remarque juste parce que tu avais survécu ? Que tu avais juste peur que l'on t'oublie ?

- Non.

- Alors, ne te fais pas de souci ! Ils t'ont placé sur un piédestal, à eux de se rendre compte de leurs actes. Tu n'as rien demand ! 

- Merci. »

Une petite larme roula au coin des yeux d'Harry. Du bout des doigts, Drago l'essuya et son sourire s'étira considérablement. Ils se levèrent pour rentrer déjeuner. Harry se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme. Pendant qu'ils passaient devant la cabane de Hagrid, le blond fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet. Le brun s'interrogea et demanda :

« C'est quoi ?

- Un cadeau, pour toi. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir !

- Merci, mais tu n'aurais pas d

- Au lieu de parler, ouvre-le ! »

Il prit le tout petit paquet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une magnifique boîte à musique rouge et verte. Sur le couvercle, deux serpents s'entrecroisaient au-dessus d'un lion dans une posture majestueuse. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et souleva le couvercle comme s'il allait découvrir un trésor inestimable. Une douce musique s'échappa de l'objet et sembla enivrer Harry. Ce dernier était plongé dans l'écoute de la superbe balade qui s'offrait à ses oreilles. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas. Drago eut un petit rire, croyant qu'il faisait semblant de s'endormir sous la musique, mais il tituba et tomba sur l'herbe dans un bruit mou, telle une poupée de chiffons.

« Eh ! Harry ! »

Penché au-dessus d'Harry, Drago était inquiet. Il le secoua et le brun ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il tremblait et une larme roula les long de sa joue. Il se redressa et dit d'une voix étouffée :

« Mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Ce… ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas moi ?

- Toi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Il tendit une main à son ami pour qu'il se relève mais celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds et s'écria :

« C'est impossible ! Non !

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Les larmes se succédèrent les unes après les autres sur le visage fatigué du Survivant. Il pleurait, pleurait et Drago ne savait pas pourquoi. Il essaya de l'approcher mais il le repoussa et partit en courant vers le château. Le blond le suivit et se glissa par la grande porte juste à temps. Il essaya de le rattraper mais Harry disparut parmi les innombrables couloirs du château. Abattu, Drago se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table des Serpentard en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer en ce moment ci dans la tête de son ami.

Après dix minutes, la lourde porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec difficulté. Harry apparut, affaibli, les yeux rouges et gonflés, la respiration sifflante. Il marcha droit devant, ne remarquant pas que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. IL se laissa tomber mollement sur une chaise et se servit des carottes. Il les regarda avec un grand intérêt, ne voyant toujours pas les dizaines de têtes tournées vers lui. Il semblait totalement effacé le monde extérieur. Ron lui demanda, anxieux :

« Harry ? »

Le concerné sursauta violemment, comme s'il venait se rendre compte qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Il tourna son visage fatigué vers Ron et lui dit d'une voix rauque et enrouée :

« Oui ?

- Tu… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Ben…

- On ne t'a pas vu de toute la matinée, répondit Hermione voyant que devant l'état pitoyable de son ami, Ron n'arriverait pas à placer un mot correct. Où étais-tu ?

- Dans le parc, dit Harry les yeux se fermant tout seuls. »

IL les rouvrit brusquement et se secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller. Hermione le regarda avec tristesse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et baissa la tête. Un élève de sixième année qui était très serviable lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Harry refusa poliment et bailla longuement. Ron n'avait pas encore reparlé mais il semblait profondément peiné pour son ami.

Plusieurs personnes se succédèrent pour venir en aide à leur ami, leur sauveur. A chaque fois, ils voulaient l'emmener à l'infirmerie, lui faire prendre des médicaments qui, selon leurs grands-parents, soignaient parfaitement les maux en tous genres, d'autres lui demandèrent même s'il ne voulait pas des potions qu'ils avaient déjà utilisées sur des rats et qui redonnait la forme, le tonus et le poil brillant. Et toujours, Harry répondait poliment que non, qu'il allait très bien, qu'il n'avait besoin ni d'aide, ni de potions.

Un petit blond avec un appareil photo à la main et un blond, un peu plus grand, s'approchèrent de lui. C'était Colin et Denis Crivey, deux frères qui affichaient une admiration éperdue pour Harry, ce dernier ne savant pas pourquoi. Ils essayaient toujours de le photographier ou de lui parler. Ron eut un petit rire et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de se radoucir voyant que Harry lui-même cachait son rire. Avec un sourire mal dissimulé, il les laissa approcher. Ron se disait qu'il n'était que fatigué, et qu'il ne lui arrivait rien d'autre. Il se décontracta et chuchota à l'oreille du brun :

« Attention, appareil trop bien identifié en vue ! »

Harry eut un petit rire faible mais Ron ne le remarqua pas et continua de rire bêtement. Colin dit à Harry :

« Salut Harry !

- Salut Colin, salut Denis, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, constata Denis.

- Je sais, on me l'a dit beaucoup de fois depuis ces dix dernières minutes.

- On a vu ! Tu sais, si t'as un problème, on peut t'aider !

- Ouais ! Notre grand-mère connaît un remède très efficace…

- Non-merci, c'est gentil mais je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Denis. Parce que tu sais pour nous, rien n'est trop beau pour le sauveur de l'humanit ! »

La gorge d'Harry se noua mais il continua à afficher un sourire, triste et las certes, mais un sourire. Alors que les frères Crivey le noyaient sous les compliments, les larmes montèrent de plus en plus aux yeux de Harry et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ouais ! En plus t'es le meilleur ! Tu es le plus fort ! Alors c'est pas une raison de te sentir mal. Tu dois être content, tout le monde t'aime, tout le monde t'admire, tout le monde… »

Colin s'arrêta dans son monologue par un sanglot étouffé de Harry. Quelqu'un cria parmi les élèves :

« C'est l'émotion ! »

Il applaudit et fut suivi de tous les autres élèves présents ici-même. Croyant que c'était des larmes de joie, ils continuèrent à l'acclamer, saluant le courage de leur ami et les séquelles que sa confrontation avec Voldemort avait dû lui laisser. Ils applaudissaient sans se rendre compte que leurs cris de triomphes ne feraient qu'accroître son malheur mais quand il ne s'arrêta et que les larmes commencèrent à l'étouffer, ils comprirent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les élèves. Ils regardaient tous d'un air compatissant, méfiant parfois, le garçon à la chevelure de jais qui pleurait tout son saoul devant leurs yeux. Plus personne n'osait bouger, plus personne n'osait respirer. Et là, seul, Harry se vidait complètement, s'épuisant sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait.

Les professeurs semblaient paniqués et même Dumbledore, qui était reconnu pour son calme légendaire durant toutes les circonstances même les plus affligeantes, semblait pris de cours. Légèrement certes, mais il ne comprenait pas tout à fait l'attitude d'Harry. Ron n'osa pas l'approcher tout comme Hermione et tous les autres. Ils étaient tout pris d'une incertitude incroyable et ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Chaque larme lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur encore plus fort que le précédent et l'étouffait encore plus. Son corps amaigri étaient secoué de soubresauts irréguliers et toujours plus violents. Il releva cependant la tête et croisa le regard argenté de Malfoy durant une fraction de seconde.  

Soudain, ses pleurs cessèrent d'un coup et il s'effondra sur la table avant de glisser hors de son banc et de se retrouver parterre.

Un énorme cri retentit à l'unisson parmi les élèves et les mines affolées regardaient toutes en direction de leur héros, étendu sur le sol de pierre froide, inerte.

**A suivre…**

**Mais que s'est-il pass ? Suspens… Suite au prochain épisode ! ****To be continued ! ****A continuacion ! Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne sais pas quand je mettrais un autre chapitre… Hum… dimanche peut-être ? Allez ! Prête pour dimanche et si je ne suis pas là… Eh bien vous attendrez ! lol ! Nan, je serais là pour vous, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Tous pleins de gros poutoux et à Dimanche !!!!!**


	3. Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer ce qu'on...

**Kikou tout le monde !!!!!!! Bon, comme d'hab' j'ai rien à dire de particulier à part…**

**Je vous aime mes reviewers !!!! Et pour vous le montrer (genre p) je vais faire les réponses au reviews (°Conscience : euh… t'es pas la seule à le faire…° Moi : conscience… °Conscience : oui ?????° Moi : ta gueuleuh !) **

**Melhuiwen :** Hi ! Bah ui tu m'as émue, c'est que j'suis sensible moi (j'ai été une des seules à pleurer dans la salle quand j'ai vu Titanic, ma sœur était ptdr !lol) C'est clair que les autres, on a envie de les bouger un peu mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde comme on dit !

Moi aussi j'adore Drago mais c'est pas du tout ce qu'il a voulu dire !!! Il s'inquiète simplement pour Harry. Il ne le soule pas du tout ! Au contraire, il aime bien Ryry. Ah… Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Bah, tu devras attendre un ch'tit peu pour savoir ! lol !

Tout plein de gros poutoux et mici !!!!!

**Clôtho :** Kikou ! Il a vraiment une énorme pression sur les épaules, je le plains, j'aimerai pas être à sa place. Mais en ce qui concerne Drago et le cadeau, mystère… lol ! Tu le découvriras bien un jour ou l'autre mais pas maintenant.

Merci de lire ma fic et bizoux !

**Artemis :** Oh ! Vraiment, ça t'a donné envie de pleurer ? Pardon, moi je veux pas faire pleurer mes lecteurs ! C'est cool que tu la relise et que tu aime toujours. Merci !

**0moon0 :** Oh ! Vraiment, merci à toi de l'aimer ! Pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry, faut lire ce chapitre ! Encore une fois, merci beaucoupppp !!!!!!!!

**Dark Améthyste :** Ouais ! Je te suis ! Ce ne sont que des… que des… Ouais ! Pareil ! y'a pas de mot pour les décrire ! lol ! Attends… Toi aussi quand tu mange du chocolat t'es dans un état second ???? Oh ! Ma copineuh !!!!!!! Je t'aime !!! (Ma mère a fait un gâteau au chocolat, c'est pour ça que je délire ) Franchement, le chocolat et Drago, y'a que ça de vrai ! lol ! Bon, j'arrête de délirer et te dit un gros : MERCI !!!! Et puis, vive le chocolat, la vache Milka et… voilà quoi ! lol !

Bizoux !!!!!

**Dinoushette :** mici à toi !! Bah, de rien pour les conseils par contre, est-ce que tu vas faire un slash ? C'est juste une question comme ça hein ! En tout cas, bonne chance pour « A fleur de peau » (j'aime beaucoup le titre )

**Arch-nemesis's :** je trouve que pour une review express, c'est bien fait ! lol ! Merci bôcou, bôcou pour ton compliment qui me touche énormément et puis… Bizoux ! (1 minute 05 lol)

**Tenshi :** oki ! Je te ferais des tits messages, t'inquiète ! Mici pour ta review et au chapitre prochain !!

**Vif d'or :** merci pour tes encouragements alors je vais suivre ton conseil et je vais « goer » (j'ai toujours eu un tit peu de mal vek l'anglais ! lol) au bout de mes rêves ! Je te fais de gros poutoux !!!!! 

**Mifibou :** Ué, je m'étais arrêté parce que déjà, mon ordi de merde avait déconner et la dernière partie du chapitre n'avait pas été enregistrée et moi, en grande tebée, je me suis pas relue et j'ai posté le chap comme ça ! Je sais, c'est très bête ! Mais je l'avais commencée sur papier cette fic et j'en était au chapitre 7 donc, ui, je sais ce qu'ils vont faire… Merci et tous plein de poutoux !

(ps : si, si, j'ai compris, t'inquiète ! lol )

**céline402 :** merci à toi ! C'est vrai qu'avec le nombre de fics H/D qu'il y a, c'est un peu dur de se rappeler celles qu'on a lues (n'empêche, les fics H/D, y'a que ça de vrai ! lol) Mici et poutoux tout plein !

   
  


**Chapitre 3**** : Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer ce qu'on attend de nous ? **

_Mais mon dieu, de quoi j'ai l'air ?_

_Je sers à rien du tout !_

_Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer ce qu'on attend de nous ?_

_J'avoue ne plus savoir à quoi je sers,_

_Sans doute à rien du tout !_

_A présent, je peux me taire, si tout devient dégoût ! _

Harry était allongé par terre, sans bouger. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Le contact avec le sol avait été très brutal et chacun se demandait s'il n'était pas mort. Sur son visage, d'un blanc très pâle, les larmes avaient tracé de longs sillons brillantes. Ron se leva et secoua son ami aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais rien ne se fit. Certains s'étaient même levés pour mieux voir.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et avança, escorté des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Plus personne ne bougeait. Ron regarda successivement les professeurs, son ami étendu sur le sol et Hermione. Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire, comme tous les élèves ici présents. Dumbledore examina son protégé et dit d'une voie très calme à McGonagall :

« Minerva, allez dans mon bureau et cherchez un petit paquet bleu et vert. »

Il se tourna vers Harry sans ajouter un mot. McGonagall s'étonna mais sortit de la salle en acquiesçant et en se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait cela alors que l'un de ses élèves était entre la vie et la mort. Elle décida de chasser ses idées saugrenues et se dit que si Dumbledore voulait ce paquet, c'était pour une raison valable. Elle disparut dans l'entremêlement de couloirs et d'escaliers qui composaient le château.

Dans la Grande Salle, les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Chacun faisait son hypothèse personnelle sur ce qui était arrivé. Les professeurs essayèrent de faire régner le silence mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Rogue cria un "silence"  à faire froid dans le dos et tout le monde se tut en se tournant vers lui, l'air apeuré. Ce dernier s'approcha de son supérieur et lui demanda à voix basse tandis que les élèves observaient attentivement le déroulement de l'histoire :

« Albus, alors… Le garçon va s'en sortir ?

- A vrai dire Severus… Je n'en sais rien. Ou plutôt, je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr. Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie, veuillez me suivre. »

S'étonnant quelque peu, car après tout, il n'avait rien en commun avec Harry, c'était McGonagall son chef de maison, Rogue suivit le vieil homme qui avait prit dans ses bras le corps si frêle et fragile du jeune homme. Ils ouvrirent la lourde porte de la salle. D'un même geste, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et réussirent à se glisser juste au moment où la porte se refermait pour les rattraper.

Assis à la table des Serpentards, Drago ne participait pas à la conversation. Il avait croisé le regard d'Harry juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et avait quelque peu pris peur. En à peine une fraction de seconde, la peur, l'impuissance et l'abandon avait éclairé ces prunelles avant qu'elles ne se vident complètement de tout sentiments. Ses pupilles s'étaient alors dilatées… comme s'il était en train des mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible ! Dumbledore n'aurait pas réagit aussi calmement. Et puis, c'était Harry Potter, il ne pouvait pas mourir !

Ca y est ! Il ne valait pas mieux que les autres ! Il commençait à mettre Harry sur un piédestal ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il en arrive l ! Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir mais il ne devait pas… S'il mourait, plus d'un n'y survivrait pas, lui le premier !

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Malefoy se leva précipitamment et traversa toute la Grande Salle pour le rejoindre mais la porte était déjà fermée depuis longtemps. Certes, toute l'école savait que l'animosité que Harry et Drago avaient cultivée durant ces sept années passées ensembles s'était envolée, mais personne ne savait qu'ils étaient très proches. Cela se voyait pourtant car quand Harry avait eu son malaise, c'était Drago qu'il avait regardé et pas un autre. L'expression qui était restée gravée sur le visage du blond permettait sans aucun doute de connaître ses sentiments envers l'autre garçon.

Mais Ron et Hermione ne lui faisaient pas entièrement, même pas du tout confiance. Combien de fois avaient-ils prit la cape d'invisibilité de leur ami pour les observer lors de leurs grandes discussions au bord du lac qui arrivaient trop fréquemment à leur goût ? 

Il arriva devant la grande porte et essaya de la pousser de son bras valide. D'habitude, elle restait toujours ouverte quand il passait et puis, le choc n'étant pas encore passé, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, Neville, qui était le plus près, se leva et ouvrit la porte de ses deux bras. En tremblant légèrement, de peur que Drago prenne très mal son geste, il se recula et s'entremêla les pieds dans le bas de sa robe.

Il tomba à la renverse sous les rires des autres élèves qui n'en avait tout de même pas oublié leur ami plongé dans on ne sait quoi. Bref, il rougit violemment et croisa le regard brillant de Drago. Ce dernier était partagé entre l'amusement, la compassion et l'envie de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Au grand étonnement de Neville, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Incertain, Neville attrapa faiblement la main tendue de son pire cauchemar (avec Rogue !) et se releva, en le regardant d'un regard bovin qui faisait penser à ses deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle. Alors que Neville ne se remettait pas totalement de son choc (la chute avec le sol et l'attitude de Drago) le blond fit quelque chose qu'aucuns des élèves présents n'aient pensé imaginable. Il dit dans un souffle :

« Merci. »

Puis il partit en courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Abasourdi, le pauvre Neville revint s'asseoir parmi les autres Gryffondor tout aussi surpris de l'attitude du Serpentard. Ginny lui demanda :

« Que t'a t-il dit ?

- Merci, répliqua Neville, toujours pas remis de son choc. »

Le souffle haletant, Drago courait le long des couloirs. Il faillit trébucher des dizaines de fois à cause de son empressement. Son bandage ne tenait plus vraiment et il demanderait à Pomfresh de le lui refaire si elle avait un peu de temps. Il arriva dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie et s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps d'essayer de remette en place les bandes blanches qui couvraient son bras meurtri. Il crut entendre un léger bruissement de tissu et essaya de voir la provenance de ce bruit.

Quand il se retourna, il découvrit un visage roux constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Ron le regardait d'un air dément et fulminait. Drago qui n'y comprenait rien recula d'un pas mais se heurta bien vite au mur. Il dit :

« Tu veux quoi Weasley ?

- Espèce de connard !

- Merci de l'accueil Weasley, ironisa Drago qui ne se sentait quand même pas très rassuré avec Ron qui semblait prêt à exploser et les professeurs ne pouvant pas les voir car ils étaient trop loin.

- Malefoy ! Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait !

- Peut-on savoir de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as… Harry…

- Je ne comprends pas le troll ! Articule ! »

Le rouquin le plaqua contre le mur et l'agrippa à la gorge. Etant d'une tête et demi plus petit que Ron, le blond ne touchait plus le sol. Il suffoquait presque et réussit à articuler, les larmes aux yeux :

« Je… pas… uoi… u… parles !

- Tu sais pas hein ! »

- Nan ! »

Drago lui asséna un coup de pied dans le genou et le rouquin tomba à la renverse, entraînant le blond dans sa chute. S'en suivit alors un combat un peu déséquilibré, étant donné que Drago avait un bras en moins. Ron réussit facilement à prendre le dessus et plaqua le Serpentard contre la pierre froide du couloir, une lueur démente agitant son regard azur.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Weasley ? se moqua Drago.

- Malfoy, si tu as osé faire ne serait-ce qu'une chose de mal à Harry, je te jure que tu ne pourras définitivement plus t'en servir ! »

Il attrapa à pleine main le bras invalide de Drago et le secoua comme pour lui montrer. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier mais une larme roule long de sa joue et Ron sut qu'in était quand même allé trop loin. Intrigué par les cris, les professeurs et Hermione s'étaient précipités dans le couloir. 

« Malfoy, tu pleures ? demanda intelligemment Ron en se relevant. Merde… Tu… Oh ! »

Il retint de peu son rire. Le concerné ne répondit pas et le professeur Dumbledore dit :

« Allons M.Weasley ! Maîtrisez-vous ! »

Avec une expression des plus meurtrière, Rogue se précipita vers Drago. Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue affectionnait tout particulièrement les Serpentard, plus spécialement Drago, en lui mettant des bonnes notes, mais il était moins connu que ces deux là s'aimaient beaucoup. Outre le fait qu'il soit son directeur de maison, Rogue était devenu comme un père pour Drago. Ce dernier avait trouvé en lui ce que son père ne lui avait donné étant petit.

« J'enlève 25 points à Gryffondor, susurra t-il entre ses dents. Et réjouissez-vous que ce ne soit pas plus M. Weasley. Vous êtes content je suppose, c'était une manière très délicate de venger son ami, étant donné que nous n'avons pas d'autres preuves que celles avancées par…, ajouta t-il en faisant un signe de tête dédaigneux à Hagrid.

- Voyons, Severus ! S'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. Ne traitez pas de la sorte vos collègues. »

Rogue aida Drago à se relever et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, grommelant :

« Il ose appeler ça un collègue ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la petite pièce. Drago était assis sur un lit, attendant que Mme Pomfresh daigne se désintéresser de son patient endormi pour s'occuper de lui qui était réveillé et qui souffrait énormément.

Harry était allongé sur le lit voisin et dormait paisiblement. Seule sa douce et lente respiration montrait qu'il n'était pas encore mort, ce qui rassura Drago. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu cette impression alors ? Il se dit que tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance étant donné qu'il était bel et bien vivant. 

Ron jeta un regard meurtrier à Drago et ce dernier s'exclama :

« Peut-on me dire ce que l'on me reproche ?

- Je pense que cela serait plus juste, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. Rubeus, pouvez-vous expliquer à M. Malefoy sur quoi porte la nature de vos accusations ?

- Bien entendu ! Je l'ai simplement vu donner quelque chose à Harry dans le parc et le pauvre malheureux s'est effondré par terre. Après, je n'ai rien vu d'autre. Mais c'est assez pour porter de tels jugements !

- En effet ! Déclara calmement Dumbledore. »

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de son patient et lui enleva les bandages. Ron eut un haut-le-cœur et Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Les professeurs étaient habitués à ce genre de scène car au début elle était 100 fois pire. La peau de son bras amaigri semblait pendre dans le vide ainsi que des lambeaux comme si un chien ou tout autre bête affamée lui avait sauté dessus.

IL baissa les yeux, retenant de peu ses larmes de honte. Mme Pomfresh lui dit :

« M. Malefoy, vous devriez prendre un calmant. Tenez ! »

L'infirmière lui donna une potion à l'horrible couleur vert kaki. Dumbledore rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Très bien ! M. Malefoy, soutenez-vous les affirmations de Hagrid ? Car si c'est le cas, ma théorie serait mise à rude épreuve, ce que je ne souhaite pas.

- Eh bien je suis désolé pour vous mais c'est la vérité, répondit Drago avec aisance et assurance.

- Oh ! Et qu'avez-vous donné à M. Potter ? 

- Euh… ! Répliqua Drago dont l'assurance se noyait dans le rouge qui couvrait ses joues. C'est… Comment dire… C'est personnel Mr »

Ron tressaillit durement quand il entendit les mots « Harry » et « personnel »dans la même phrase, surtout venant de la part de Malefoy. Hermione prit une couleur blanc lavabo mais ne dit rien. Le directeur demanda poliment :

« Si vous ne voulez pas me le montrer, je serais obliger de croire les accusations de Hagrid et croyez-moi, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez fait aucun mal à votre ami. »

Une fois de plus, Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson et même Hermione ne put retenir une petite exclamation d'effroi en entendant cela. Ils ne savaient pas que les deux jeunes gens autrefois si haineux l'un envers l'autre, avaient développé une très belle amitié. Dumbledore savait que Drago n'était plus le même mais les autres ne voulaient pas le croire.

« Euh… Professeur, interpella Hagrid. Je dois m'occuper des derniers Véracrasse, je dois m'en aller mais je vous jure que je ne vous mens pas !

- Très bien, allez-y ! »

Le garde-chasse partit et les laissa dans l'infirmerie. Le vieil homme fixa Drago et ce dernier se vit obliger de lui donner son présent. Le blond se leva et fouilla dans la poche d'Harry. Ron et Hermione eurent en même temps un mouvement de recul et Ron eut même le courage de dire :

« Si Harry était réveillé, il n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça ! »

Le blond releva la tête et le fusilla du regard. IL sortit de la poche de celui-qui-a-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom la petite boite à musique. En la voyant, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et de dire dans un souffle :

« Où avez-vous eut cela ?

- Je l'ai acheté, répondit Drago en lui tendant l'objet. J'ai pensé que la musique calmerait ses… ses cauchemars.

- Très bonne initiative, susurra Dumbledore en observant l'objet sous toutes les coutures. 50 points pour Serpentard.

- QUOI ? S'exclama Ron.

- M. Weasley, avez-vous tenté ne serait-ce qu'une manœuvre pour chasser les démons de votre ami ?

- N… Non, balbutia Ron en rougissant.

- Alors, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ? »

Ron grogna légèrement mais ne dit rien de plus. Au même moment, McGonagall revint, essoufflée. Elle tendit un petit paquet à Dumbledore qui le prit et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il en sortit une petite balance d'une taille plus que ridicule et la posa sur la petite table à côté du lit d'Harry. Tous étaient en admiration devant l'objet d'une étrange beauté. C'était une balance tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire mais on devinait clairement qu'elle contenait énormément de force magique. Plus personne n'osait bouger, de peur de déranger le maître de Poudlard.

Il prit sa baguette et marmonna un vague sort. La balance pencha lourdement d'un côté. Puis, il on l'entendit dire :

« Voyons voir… Ronald Weasley ! »

L'autre plateau de la balance sembla se charger. Il continua avec Hermione et Drago. Le même phénomène se produisit. Quand il prononça « Rubeus Hagrid » rien ne se passa. Il s'étonna et dit « Remus Lupin » La balance pencha à nouveau. Les deux plateaux étaient presque à égalité. Le directeur se tourna vers Rogue et avec une certaine appréhension, murmura son nom. La balance se figea instantanément et les plateaux furent sur la même ligne. Il éclata de rire en se tournant vers Rogue qui ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'y a t-il de si drôle chez moi ? demanda le maître des Potions en croisant les bras dans une vaine tentative d'intimidation.

- Si vous saviez Severus ! s'esclaffa le vieil homme en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Si vous saviez !

- Justement, je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas ! »

Dumbledore se calma et jeta un petit regard en direction d'Harry. Puis il se tourna vers les autres et leur dit tout simplement :

« J'ai une petite chose à vous demander. Qui a vu ou cru voir quelque chose d'anormal chez Harry ces derniers temps ?

- Bah il était toujours avec Malfoy et ça c'est très bizarre et anormal, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Ron.

- Weasley…

- Ah ! s'écria d'un coup Hermione. Il semblait amaigri et un peu fatigué. »

Drago souffla d'exaspération. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui dit, s'énervant :

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire de plus, dis-le Malfoy ! Toi, si tu n'as rien remarqué, c'est ton problème !

- Granger, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi Harry est dans cet état, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il ne dort plus, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a ! Alors ne vient pas te mêler !

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire M. Malfoy ? demanda poliment Dumbledore en rajustant ses lunettes sur son petit nez.

- Oui, répliqua t-il, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais une seconde avant qu'Harry ne tombe dan les pommes, il m'a regard !

- Et alors ? marmonna Rogue, surpris de la bêtise de son élève préféré.

- Eh bien… continua le jeune homme, étonné du ton sec que son professeur de Potion avait employé… Eh bien, je… j'ai eu l'impression qu'il mourrait. »

Un immense silence s'installa entre tous. Hermione écarquillait les yeux sous la surprise, Ron considérait toujours Malfoy comme le plus grand des crétins, McGonagall et Dumbledore semblaient pris dans une grande réflexion et Rogue ne bougeait pas, attendant que tout ce petit monde se décide à parler.

« M.Malfoy, dit Dumbledore, brisant le silence qui devenait trop lourd, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi vous mentirai-je ?

- C'est magnifique ! murmura McGonagall en jetant un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui semblait du même avis.

- Mais enfin, peut-on nous dire de quoi souffre Potter, qu'on en finisse ? s'exclama Rogue, traduisant ainsi les pensées des trois adolescents présents. »

Mais le vieil homme ne l'écouta pas et demanda à sa collègue :

« Minerva, contactez tout de suite Remus Lupin. Ne lui expliquez rien avant que nous soyons tous réunis. »

McGonagall acquiesça et partit de l'infirmerie au pas de course. L'actuel directeur de Poudlard se racla la gorge et déclara d'un ton très officiel :

« J'ai une mission pour vous ! »

**à suivre…**

**Hahahahaha ! Mais quelle est la mission ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Pourquoi Dumbledore a t-il sorti cette petite balance magique ? Pourquoi Drago a eu l'impression que Harry mourait ?**

**Vous aurez toutes ces réponses en suivant assidûment « A quoi je sers ? » **

**A bientôt et gros poutoux !!!!!!!**


	4. Tu ne peux pas contrôler ta destinée

**(Vaine tentative de blablatage utile par l'auteuse) :**

** Voici un autre chapitre ! Vu que j'ai eu pas mal de reviews (si quand même !) je mets le chapitre suivant. Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai incorporé Remus Lupin dans l'histoire (pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, il n'était pas là ) Il aura sa petite importance dans l'histoire mon Lupinou d'amûr. Même s'ils sont tous importants, je vais un peu plus appuyer sur Roguinouchoupinouàmoi (je l'aime trop, l'est trop… Grrrrr !) Drago (lui, c'est l'amûr de ma vida ! Je t'aime) et Lupinou (on a envie de lui faire tout plein de gros poutoux tout partout à lui tellement qu'il est craquant !!!) Ah… Mais en fait, Hermione aussi sera importante, c'est celle qui a le plus de jugeote… Et Ron c'est le meilleur pote d'Harry… Ah ! Bah nan, en fait ! Ils seront tous importants ! C'était juste pour dire que j'aime mes persos et que chacun à sa place dans mon histoire…**

**(Définitivement, l'auteuse n'arrive pas à faire du blablatage utile) lol.**

**Bon, comme je sers à rien, je vais faire les réponses aux reviews :**

**Artemis : **je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et puis… L'est là le chapitre ! Bon, je sais pas s'il va être superbe mais… lol A bientôt !

**Sissicho :** salut ! t'inquiète, il est là le chapitre et puis j'en mettrais un autre vers jeudi parce que moi aussi je pars en vacances ce jour là. Donc, par conséquent, tu en auras deux ! (moi aussi je ne pourrais pas me connecter pendant les vacances !)

**Alfa :** Kikou ! bah je suis contente que ma fic te redonnes envie d'écrire. Devant un ordre aussi bien dit, je n'ai qu'à m'incliner ! OK ! Je mets la suite, t'inquiète pas !!!!!! Merci à toi de lire ma fic et de l'apprécier !!!!

**Céline402 :** au boulot, au boulot ! T'es marrante toi ! Je ne fais que ça, je me tue à la tache pour poster les chapitres le plus vite possible ! lol ! Bon, l'est là le nouveau chapitre donc… je me mets au prochain !

**Laerech :** oul ! tu te poses pas mal de questions toi ! lol ! J'espère que ça t'éclairera un peu ce chapitre ! lol.

**Dark Améthyste :** WOW !!!!!! C'est fou comment qu'on se ressemble, ça fait trop peur l ! MEUH ! je suis po cruelle d'abord et pis c'est pour faire le suspens… d'abord ! lol ! Pour Ron, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu méssant vek Drago mais il l'aime pas donc, s'il a une occasion de lui faire mal, il peut le faire. Et malgré qu'elle soit intelligente, Hermione ne comprend pas que Harry puisse en avoir marre de tout ce qu'il endure.

Euh… C'est vrai que t'aurais pu marquer « réponse à ma review » tout simplement mais tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu fais des phrases à rallonges ça arrive à tout le monde même que moi j'en fait tout le temps et que ça énerve pas mal de gens mais moi je fais pas exprès de faire des phrases de cinq ligne (l'auteuse reprend son souffle )

VIVA CHOCOLATTTTTTTT !!!!!! VIVE DRAGO !!!!!!!!!!! VIVE SNAPINOU D'AMURRRR !!!!! Attends j'ai un meilleur truc… Drago et Snape batifolant dans une piscine de chocolat géante (sourire en coin hihihi) Le rêve suprême ! Bon, peut-être que Ryry viendra se joindre à eux mais il est pas obligatoire. Pour pâques, j'ai demandé à ma manman un Snape au chocolat au lait et elle en a pas trouver, c'est bête quand même ! lol

Mais moi aussi je suis folle de nature !!!!!!! Euh… Ma sœur (c'est pas une blague, je te jure !) a aussi demandé à ma manman d'acheter des gâteaux au chocolat sans sucre et tout plein de tucs comme ça parce qu'elle fait un régime… Je sais plus c'est quelle marque mais elle a pas trop aimé… Ah ui ! Je suis Française. Atta… Ca veu dire que t'a l'accent et tout et tout ? Parce que moi, j'adore les accents ! Sauf le Parisien (le mien quoi !) l'est trop moche et plat… Bon bref !

Euh… Non, je me suis marié dans les chiottes de mon collège et comme on n'avait pas de bague à ce moment là, on a pris une écharpe et on s'est trimballée, attachée par le poignet dans la cour… Mais euh… Si, c'est une amie qui nous a mariées… Ben, j'ai euh 14 ans le 10 juillet, en effet ! lol.

Dis, tu serais pas mon clone spirituel ou un truc comme ça ? Parce que ça me fait peu les ressemblances là… lol !!!!!!

La glace au chocolat me donne envie de vomir, je sais pas pourquoi ! Mais quand même… VIVE LE CHOCOLAT AU SNAPEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! mdr !

Bon ben… Dis moi si y'a d'autres ressemblances… Bizouxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!! lol !

**Tenshi :** oh ! C'est tout naturel ! lol ! Nan, mais ça me déra,nge po du tout ! T'a raison, sa se voit que Drago est ton perso préféré (qui ne l'aime pas, dis-le-moi ! lol) Euh… Pour la scène de combat, je pense que… t'as encore raison ! Moi aussi j'ai eu encie de lui coller un pain quand je l'ai écrit mais, il est imaginaire donc… lol

Gros poutoux !!!!!

**Nee Chan et Chana :** wow ! C'est clair que vous avez tout plein de questions à vous poser l ! J'aime bien le suspens ! hihihi ! Pour le titre du chapitre, ben c'est extrait de la chanson de Mylène Farmer « A quoi je sers ? » qui m'a inspiré… D'ailleurs, j'avais pas remarqué que je ne l'avait pas marqu ! lol !

Poutoux !

**Melhuiwen : **hihihihihi ! Tu m'as démasqu ! lol ! Je doute bien que tu n'aie rien compris à la fin, c'est fait exprès ! ET pour ron, t'es pas la seule a avoir eu envie de la frapper, t'inquiète pas ! lol !

Poutoux !!!!!!

**Mifibou :** oh ! Mici beaucoup ! c'st vrai qu'ile st mieux celui l ! hihihi ! Le pourquoi du comment est plus clair, je sais (moi aussi je parle comme ça, c'est pas grave !)

Pleins de gros poutoux tout plein !   

**Chapitre 4**** : Tu ne peux pas contrôler ta destinée.**

****

« Mais Albus ! C'est absurde ! Pourquoi donc…

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant Severus, assura Dumbledore avec le même regard pétillant qui avait le don de mettre hors de lui le Maître des Potions. Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Harry à besoin d'avoir la présence d'être… chers à son cœur.

- Je vous répète donc, s'entêta Rogue, en quoi suis-je une personne qui est… »

Il déglutit difficilement et n'osa pas croiser le regard de son supérieur, alors il baissa les yeux au sol et reprit :

« … chère au cœur de… Po… Potter ? Je le méprise depuis toujours ! Même avant qu'il ne naisse, je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir l'encadrer. Quand j'ai su que Lyly et James allaient avoir un enfant, j'ai compris qu'il allait me mener la vie dure et que je devais à présent apprendre à ne pas l'aimer. Alors… POURQUOI ?

- Vous avez vu tout comme moi que la balance qui a…

- JE N'AI RIEN VU ! hurla Rogue dont le visage prenait une petite teinte rougeâtre. C'est vous qui prétendez avoir vu quelque chose concernant cette foutue balance. Granger, Weasley, Malefoy ! Avez-vous constaté quoi que ce soit sur cette maudite chose ? »    

Drago et Ron hochèrent la tête en signe de négation, n'osant pas contredire leur professeur, surtout dans cet état. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dit d'une voix timide :

« En fait professeur, avec votre respect bien sûr, j'ai noté que…

- On ne vous a rien demandé Granger ! Lança Rogue d'un ton cinglant.

- Qu'avez-vous not ? Demanda poliment Dumbledore, ignorant parfaitement les soupirs exaspérés de son professeur de Potions.

- Eh bien… Comme… Comme tout le monde, j'ai vu que quand… que quand vous prononciez le nom d'un… d'un proche d'Harry, le plateau « vide » penchait jusqu'à ce qu'au nom de Rogue, le… le poids soit parfaitement égal entre les deux plateaux. Et… Et c'est tout, finit Hermione qui ne pouvait plus placer un mot sans trembler sous le regard accusateur de son professeur honni.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna poliment Dumbledore en rajustant ses lunettes sur son long nez aquilin.

- Eh bien… Non. Dès que vous avez prononcé le nom d'Hagrid, rien ne s'est passé et pourtant, tout le monde est au courant que… que Harry a de très bonnes relations avec… avec Hagrid… C'est tout !

- Merci pour votre aide Miss Granger. Alors Severus, convaincu ?

- Pensez-vous qu'une autre… commença Rogue en quête d'un petit espoir.

- Non, répondit simplement Dumbledore qui recommençait à se balancer sur ses deux pieds.

- Mais…

- Il tient à vous Severus ! Vous l'avez quand même protég ! Dès que Minerva arrivera avec Remus, nous pourrons discuter un peu. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cet balance représente l'équilibre de Harry. Toutes les personnes citées ont un rôle important pour son équilibre. Si ses parents ou Sirius n'étaient pas morts, ils y contribueraient sûrement. »

Au nom de Sirius, le professeur Rogue émit une sorte de reniflement que tout le monde prit pour un reniflement dédaigneux, à part peut-être Dumbledore qui affichait un sourire malicieux. Bref, Ron qui n'avait pas encore parlé, s'insurgea :

« Vous pouvez au moins respecter sa mémoire, non ! C'est pas trop demander d'éviter de montrer à tout le monde votre rancœur pour cet homme alors qu'il est mort et que son neveu se trouve à un mètre de vous ! Franchement…

- Weasley ! l'interrompit brutalement Rogue, dont les yeux noirs brillaient étrangement.

- Non ! Je veux que vous m'écoutiez ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte d'être gentil ? Pourquoi vous ne… Je ne sais pas moi ! Pourquoi vous favoriser toujours vos élèves ? Pourquoi vous avez martyrisé pendant tout ce temps Harry et…

- WEASLEY !!!!

- Quoi ? répliqua sauvagement le roux en lançant un regard perçant à Rogue.

- Fermez-la un peu trente secondes espèce de petit merdeux ! »

Il cracha ce dernier mot avec une haine incroyable. Sa voix tremblait légèrement et ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus. Haine, peine ? Personne ne savait. En tout cas, Ron resta les yeux grands ouverts et les bras ballants, Hermione s'indigna sur le vocabulaire de son professeur et Dumbledore souriait d'un air qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Malefoy émit un grognement qui semblait être un rire et dit :

« Harry a vraiment besoin d'un crétin pour son équilibre ? C'est donc vrai qu'il faut de tout pour faire un homme mais là c'est un peu trop ! »

Le directeur des Serpentard ne put cacher son rire, ce qui énerva profondément Ron.

« Malefoy ! S'il faut de tout pour faire un homme, tu n'en es pas vraiment un alors !

- C'est vrai que certains pourraient penser que je suis parfait mais pas jusqu'à l ! Ironisa Drago en rajustant ses cheveux d'un geste du poignet.

- Ferme la bouche Drago, ça sent la vieille peau de dragon mouillée !

- La même dont ta famille et toi vous servez pour dormir ? J'ai entendu dire que vous avez une grande, façon de parler, pièce où tout le monde dort sur un lit unique. C'est vrai ? »

Ron le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à sauter sur lui quand un violent raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Dumbledore, ayant obtenu le silence, dit :

« Pour répondre à votre question Mr Malefoy, non, Harry n'a sûrement pas besoin de crétins pour se développer. En revanche, il a besoin d'amour, d'amitié et de protection. Et c'est cela qu'il faudra lui donner !

- Qui est qui ? Demanda Drago, perplexe.

- Aucune idée. Il faut juste que la balance révèle l'identité des personnes qui constituent son équilibre et elles devront rétablir le destin de leur ami.

- Euh… Ca peut prendre combien de temps ?

- Des heures, des jours, des mois, des années ! Qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans la petite tête brune de notre héros !       

- On… On devra rester là pendant tout le temps où Harry sera endormi ? Et nos vacances ? Et nos parents ?

- J'ai justement envoyé Minerva leur envoyer un hibou en même temps qu'elle contacte Remus. Ils devront être très contents que leurs enfants vivent une si grande aventure ! »

Tout le monde resta déconcerté. Rogue regardait d'un œil indescriptible Harry, Ron tournait en rond autour du lit, Hermione se grattait le menton comme pour montrer qu'elle réfléchissait et Malefoy poussait de petits gémissements de douleur. Il prit un calmant et attendit que quelqu'un daigne ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Ce fut Rogue qui brisa ce silence de mort.

« Et que ferions-nous à part regarder Potter faire gentiment des bulles ?

- Apprenez à vous connaître ! C'est en vous soudant que vous arriverez à de meilleurs résultats.

- Plutôt rester enfermé avec trois cent rats et deux goules qu'avec Malefoy !

- Plutôt manger le foie du crapaud de Londubat par le nez ! Renchérit Drago en se dégoûtant lui-même.

- Ecoutez ! Si vous voulez sauver Harry, il faudra apprendre à s'entendre ! Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile mais il faudra, on prendra sur nous-même et on sera tous soulager quand il se réveillera grâce à nous ! S'énerva Hermione.

- Enfin une parole censée, murmura Rogue en tournant les yeux vers le vieil homme qui ne parlait pas. »

En fait, Dumbledore était en train d'observer la boîte à musique. Il l'ouvrit. Tout le monde sembla concentré dans la douce mélodie mais au bout d'une minute Ron s'écria :

« C'est quoi c't'histoire ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'entends des voix l ?

- Bizarre, je n'entends rien, dit le directeur en le refermant. Je dois me faire trop vieux ! Severus, avez-vous…

- Bien sûr ! répondit Rogue avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Je me demande ce qu'il à voulut dire !

- Qui a parl ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien, mentit habilement le professeur de Potion.

- C'est bizarre quand même que vous soyez le seul à l'avoir entendu, dit Drago en levant un sourcil. Il faut dire qu'elle était très près de vous et que… Enfin, ce genre de paroles ne peut pas passer inaperçue, ajouta t-il en rougissant.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr professeur, s'écria Ron avec colère.

- Et que disait cette voix ? demanda Dumbledore en observant attentivement la boîte.

- Euh… »

Tout le monde essaya de cacher aux autres ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Dumbledore sembla très intéressé par cette boîte à musique et se désintéressa bien vite de leurs cas. Hermione, quant à elle, affichait un air déboussolé. Elle se souvenait très bien d'avoir entendu un filet de voix, beaucoup moins distinct que le disaient les autres et compris parfaitement qu'étant donnés son âge avancé, Dumbledore n'ait pas pu l'entendre. Elle se disait qu'elle aussi devait avoir des problèmes et n'en parla à personne.

La porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall apparut, accompagnée d'un homme. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de quelques mèches blanches malgré qu'il n'ait que la proche quarantaine et ses yeux couleur miel reflétaient une douceur et un calme tellement charmant qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Dumbledore accueillit le nouveau venu avec chaleur et lui dit :

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Remus.

- Euh… Oui, moi-aussi, répondit l'ancien Maraudeur en serrant la main du directeur. Minerva m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler… Harry va bien au moins ?

- Oh ! Parfaitement, répliqua Dumbledore en riant, ce qui agaça encore plus Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'empressa de demander Lupin en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry, toujours allongé sur le lit, sa respiration douce et régulière.

- Je vous attendais pour le révéler mais que diriez-vous d'un endroit plus confortable pour parler ? Mobilicorpus ! »

Le corps d'Harry se souleva dans les airs et sa tête pendit un peu dans le vide. Le cortège ainsi formé avança dans les immenses couloirs du château, Dumbledore leur faisant faire de grands détours pour éviter aux élèves n'ayant pas envie de rester dehors de les croiser dans les couloirs.

Ron échangeait souvent des regards avec Hermione qui partageait aussi sa crainte, Drago discutait avec les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall des résultats des ASPIC, Lupin semblait pensif et Rogue avait l'air tout aussi absorbé par ses pensées. Il marchait machinalement, en suivant les autres. Ses yeux noirs d'habitude si froids et distants, étaient presque devenus humains. Comme s'il pensait à un souvenir particulièrement agréable, les deux orbes noires s'illuminaient d'une chaleur qu'on ne lui connaissait que trop peu. Enfin à bout de souffle, le groupe arriva devant une porte en chêne, sans poignée. Avec surprise, Hermione demanda :

« O ?

- Excusez-moi, la coupa Dumbledore en rougissant quelque peu sous sa longue barbe argentée. Nous sommes bien dans la tour est ?

- Oui, répondit Rogue qui se réveilla enfin. Pourquoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que…

- Exactement. Nous devons aller dans la tour ouest, à l'opposé de cet endroit. »

Dans un soupir commun, le cortège rebroussa chemin et le prirent dans l'autre sens. Au bout de 30 minutes de marches, Ron tenta :

« On ne peut pas…

- Non, répondit aussitôt Hermione d'un ton sec et cassant.

- Mais…

- Je te connais Ron. Tu aurais encore dit une bêtise et tes oreilles se seraient mises à prendre une couleur écarlate pendant que je t'expliquerai encore une fois que l'on ne peut pas… TRANSPLANER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD ! cria t-elle si fort que des élèves qui venaient en leur direction repartirent aussi sec.

- Très bonne initiative Miss Granger, ironisa Rogue. Nous avons le champ libre maintenant. Vous savez que vous ferez une parfaite gardienne à Azkaban ? »

Drago éclata de rire et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, et à son mécontentement aussi, Ron esquissa un sourire. Elle lui administra un bon coup de pied dans le tibia et toute trace de sourire disparut sur le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs de Ron. Il lui lança un regard qu'il voulait impressionnant mais qui ne réussit qu'à faire avoir une autre crise de fou rire à Drago.

« Tu ferais bien de te taire Malefoy, dit-il, menaçant. Quand Harry sera réveillé, je lui conseillerai d'éviter de te voir.

- Il me semble que tu l'aies déjà fait Weasley : le jour où tu nous as suivi avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry à Pré-au-Lard, celui où nous sommes allés dans le sous-sols pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, un autre où Harry m'avait emmené dans la cabane hurlante, espérant qu'un abruti dans ton genre n'essayerait pas de nous suivre. Tu sais, il me dit tout ! A chaque fois que l'on se voyait, la minute où Harry rentrait dans votre salle commune, tu l'assaillais de questions et tu le mettais en garde contre moi. Je ne suis pas stupide non-plus !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron en lui lançant un regard noir. C'est une sacrée nouvelle ! On devrait…

- CA SUFFIT !!!!!!! hurla Hermione en s'arrêtant de marcher. Vous n'avez rien donc entendu ? Il faut se souder, il faut… éviter les disputes, il faut que Harry se réveille ! Mais vous êtes tellement bornés que vous ne voyez rien ! On sera obligé de passer nos vacances peut-être ensemble, avec le professeur Rogue en plus ! Alors… Essayez de prendre sur vous et de vous maîtriser !

- 10 points pour Gryffondor, marmonna Rogue.

- Pour quel motif ? demanda Lupin, sortant de ses pensées.

- Granger sait comment les faire taire, répondit le professeur de Potions entres ses dents. Ce sont les premiers points que je mets à Gryffondor depuis… toujours, ajouta t-il rêveur. »

Remus fut surprise par son ton presque mélancolique mais ne dit rien. Ron et Drago se fusillèrent du regard pendant tout le trajet. Enfin, Dumbledore s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois verni, ornée des armoiries de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit et tous poussèrent un grand « Wooooowwwwwwwww » à l'unisson.

……………

**A suivre…         **

**Je pense que la suite arrivera… Mercredi ! Foi de moi, vous aurez la suite mercredi ! Voilà… J'avais complètement oublié de le marquer sur cette fic mais… Je pars en vacances jeudi et je reviens en septembre donc… pas des chapitres sauf cas exceptionnels avant le 4 septembre ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus (lol) **

**Je veux pas vous abandonner , je vous le jure !!!!!!!!! **

**Bon, Gros poutoux à tous et à mercredi…**

**N'oubliez pas les tîtes reviews pour m'encourager… lol**

**Ciao !**


	5. Cohabitation

**Kikou à tous !!!!! Bon, j'ai rien à dire à part… Désolée pour le retard ! J'avais promis le mercredi avant que je parte en vacances mais je n'ai pas eu le temps (si si, je vous jure, j'ai essayé pourtant !) Et puis quand je suis arrivée, j'étais tellement crevée qu'au lieu de vous donner que de la m, j'ai préféré que l'inspiration revienne. Pour me pardonner, réponses aux reviews :**

**Melhuiwen :** Kikou ! Désolée de te décevoir (d'abord pour l'immense retard et pour le fait que ce chapitre ne fait pas tellement avancer l'histoire) mais c'est la vie comme tu dis ! Mais c'est dur quand même de concilier sa vie d'auteuse avec les cours qui viennent juste de reprendre et puis tout le train-train qui recommence ! C'est épuisant mais bon, après les prochaines vacances, je serai sûrement opérationnelle (ué, je sais, c'est fin octobre mais bon, en attendant, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux !) En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre cette histoire avec passion et pis mici à toi ! C'est à toi d'interpréter le sifflement comme tu le veux (hihihi, moi sadique ? pi t'être, je sais pas ! lol) Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses… Comment ça TON Draki ???? Mais c'est mon Dray à mwa et à personne d'autre !!!!! C'est propriété privée et… et voilà quoi !

Bon, c'est pas de ta faute (je te laisse Lupin pour deux jours ok ?) mdr.

Gros poutoux et mici !!!!!

**Ornaluca :** bah, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop déçue (se cache sous son bureau d'ordi « C'est pas ma faute ! ») Franchement, j'ai essayé de terminer le chapitre mais, j'ai pas réussi… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ne m'en veux pas trop (je crois que je vais m'excuser auprès de tout le monde comme ça parce que c'est vrai que ça se fait pas ce que j'ai fait !)

Bizoux !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Vite ! Du bouche à bouche !!!!!! Non, Drago, pas la peine, tu peux rester là où t'es, j'appelle Mme Pomfresh ! lol ! A vous rentrer en Seconde ? Moi, je suis en 3ème et c'est vachement dur pour l'instant ! On est blindé de devoir alors que ça fait qu'une semaine. Mais si vous pouvez plus reviewer, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est de lire et d'apprécier !!!!

Alors, est-ce que vous vous en sortirez un jour ? Euh… Possible, à la fin de l'histoire ué, parce que je compte pas tout révéler tout de suite (suspens, quand tu nous tiens !) C'est vrai, sinon l'histoire n'a plus aucun intérêt !

Big Bizoux !!!!!!!!!

**Vif d'or :** Ah ! Ma p'tite vif d'or ! lol ! Mais c'est le hasard qui a voulu ça… (et ma panne d'inspiration aussi mdr !) Bon, on est pus trop le 4 septembre mais je poste quand même, j'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous parce que c'est à toi que je l'ai dédié (tu te souviens nan ? lol)

De gros bizoux à toiii !!!!

**Darky :** Bon, même si un mois et demi s'est écoulé, j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant !

**Tenshi :** Koi ! Tu connais quelqu'un qu'aime po Drago ?? Pauvre enfant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !!!! Mais c'est horrible ce que tu me dis l ! Bon, je me calme et te fais de gros poutoux !!!!!!!! (et surtout des excuses pour le retard !)

Bizoux !

**Mirrabella :** bah, dsl pour la suite mais comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de la faire. Bon, en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes.

**U.S Hermy :** oh! (Rougissements stupides sur les joues) Mici beaucoup !! Je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont je vois mes persos parce que c'est exactement comme ça que je les vois à la fin du livre (ué Dray du côté des zentils, Rogue qui aide Ryry, Ronnie qui est fidèle à lui-même et qui comprends que ce qu'il veut mais qui aime de tout son ch'tit cœur son meilleur ami, Hermione qui se pose toujours autant de questions et qui le plus souvent trouve les réponses et Ryry qui psychotise sur son avenir, s'il meurt pas, on sait jamais ! lol) J'espère que tu n'es pas trop en colère pour le retard (chibi-eyes de cocker ! Pardonnnnnnnnn !!!!!)

Pleins de gros bizoux à toi !!!!!!!

**Kalya :** Oh ! Mici et j'espère que la suite (même si j'ai un peu de retard) te plaura tout autant !

**Alfa :** lol ! Bah elle est là la suite avec un peu de retard certes, mais elle est l ! T'en fais pas, j'espère que tu vas t'en remettre ! lol !

Poutoux !!!!

**Dark Améthyste :** alors l !!!!! C'est ce qu'on appelle une review de chez review ! Bon, je vais pas répondre à tout (je suis super pressée ) mais c'est la plus longue review qu'on m'ait jamais faite !!!!!!!!!! Pour la balance, c'est simple : t'a pas besoin de comprendre tout mnt ! C'est un peu compliqué, je te l'accorde !

Mais nan… lokl ! TU peux interprêter le reniflement comme tu veux, je ne céderai pas ! De toute façon, tu le verra dans les prochains chapitres !

Tu le dis toi-même, il est surprotecteur Ron, donc un peu intolérant puisqu'il veut protéger son p'tit Harry. IL le protége tellement qu'il ne voit pas son mal et c'est ça le truc bête ! A force de vouloir son bien, il ne voit plus son mal (phrase un peu étrange nan ? lol)

Tu sais, moi-même je sais pas comment je fais pour respecter les caractères des persos, ça vient comme ça ! C'est instinctif sans doute lol !

Bon, comme tu vois, je suis un tit peu en retard sur le chapitre (un peu, c'est peu dire ! lol) Donc… Pardonnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ué… Marco Polo, c'est intéressant ! Moi j'aurai plutôt penser à Snape et Dray qui jouerait au jeu des grains de beauté. TU sais, compter le nombre de grain de beauté que chacun a… lol ! ET comme ils sont dans une piscine en chocolat, on peut pas trop voir la peau… Alors comme je suis sadique (et un tit peu perverse, faut l'avouer ! mdr !) bah, ils seront obligé de dégager tout le chocolat de la peau de l'autre à la manière « super plan pour imaginer un Snape léchant un Dray au chocolat » Miam ! Rien que d'y pense ça m'fait baver !

En ce qui concerne la… peanutt (comme tu dis) de Snape, bah comme je le connais personnellement (genreuh !) je peux te dire que… (gloussements débiles) UI !!!!! Son nez est bien proportionnel à sa… ué, tout à fait (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte mwa !!!!!! Si ma manman voyait ça ! lol)

Je rêve d'avoir un accent comme le tien !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais moi aussi je trouve que les HP ote le gou du livre ! Mais dans leur genr,e ils sont pas mal (nan, je fais pas de fixation sur Daniel Radcliffe !!!!!! lol) J'ai fait de la danse classique quand j'avais… 4 ans ! mdr ! J'te jure, c'es vrai ! ET ma prof mùe disait à la fin de chaque cours parce qu'on faisait toujours un gouter « Arrête de te goinfrer, t'es assez grosse comme ça » Connasse !!!!!! lol ! C'était pas très gentil ! Surtout qu'après j'ai fait de la GRS et que (à ce qu'il paraît ! lol) j'avais un bel avenir ! Alors ses commentaires, je m'en fou un peu l !

C'est vrai que Cho… S'il existe un site anti Cho, j'y vais tout de suite parce que je peux pas la saquer !!!!!!!!!!! Elle ne mérite pas l'amour de Ryry ! Je veux qu'elle crève !!!! Lol !

Bon, j'arrête mes délires et je te fais tout plein de gros bizoux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 5**** : cohabitation. **

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les trois adolescents, les deux professeurs et Remus Lupin. Hermione poussa un petit cri et Ron, à la manière de Crabbe et Goyle (ce qui ne dépaysa pas le moins du monde Malefoy) émit un grognement sourd et étouffé.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la plus belle pièce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu voir à Poudlard. Les murs étaient recouverts d'épaisses tapisseries aux armoiries de l'illustre école, le sol de moquette vermillon épaisse et fournie. Sur les murs, des étagères entières se parsemaient de gros ouvrages qu'Hermione s'empresseraient de lire. Il y avait un lit au centre de la pièce et Ron demanda :

« Pourquoi y'a un lit au centre de la pièce ?

- Parce que notre centre d'intérêt va s'y trouver Weasley ! répondit Drago avec dédain. »

Le blond s'approcha dudit lit et toucha du bout des doigts la soie fine des draps. Rogue n'osait pas entrer car poser un pied dans cette pièce signifiait ne plus pouvoir la quitter jusqu'à ce que Potter se réveille. Et ça, il avait du mal à l'accepter !

« Severus ! s'écria joyeusement Dumbledore. Qu'attendez-vous pour entrer ?

- Une raison assez valable pour que je vous accorde ma confiance, répondit le professeur de Potions en lançant un regard partagé à la pièce qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

- Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ? s'étonna sincèrement le directeur en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin. Que croyez-vous ? Que je vous ai envoyé ici pour pourrir pendant toutes vos vacances avec le seul but de vous rendre fou en compagnie d'adolescents qui, s'ils ne sont pas surveillés, s'entretueront au bout de trois heures ?

- Ca y ressemble, répliqua Drago en s'asseyant sur le lit. N'empêche, moi aussi je me pose des questions. Ce ne serait pas encore une de vos ruses pour me surveiller, bien que la guerre soit finie mais on ne sait jamais. Granger et Weasley pourraient très bien être vos espions et le professeur Rogue et M. Lupin une sorte de gardien. On peut tout imaginer si vous ne nous dîtes pas ce que nous devons faire ici !

- Eh bien imaginez autant que vous voulez M. Malefoy ! Je ne vous dirai pas ce que j'attends de vous.

- Et ça veut qu'on lui accorde sa confiance, murmura le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire et plus que jamais, le jeune Serpentard se dit qu'il devrait être tout de suite interné dans un hôpital pour vieux séniles. Pendant ce temps, Rogue se décida à poser un pied sur l'épaisse moquette rouge qui semblait des plus confortables. Prenant énormément sur lui, il s'avança même jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Au même moment, un petit frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'était mauvais signe chez lui. D'un air tout à fait naturel, il se dirigea vers la sortie, sifflotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il avait remarqué que cette pièce était pourvue de grandes capacités magiques, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Dumbledore avait beau être le sorcier le plus puissant de toute la planète et un directeur de renom, il n'en restait pas pour le moins fou et totalement imprévisible.

« Severus ? »

Le professeur de Potions prit un air innocent et se tourna vers son supérieur, une expression candide sur le visage.

« Oui Albus ?

- Où allez-vous ?

- J'aimerais bien vous répondre par un pieu mensonge mais je voulais juste voir si vous n'aviez pas ensorcelé la porte pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sorte, répondit-il avec un rictus de mépris. Je sais que vous en êtes capable. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri d'effroi. Comment le professeur Rogue pouvait parler ainsi à son supérieur hiérarchique ? Quand elle sera enseignante, elle ne se permettrait pas ce genre d'impolitesse envers son chef. Etrangement, cela ne semblait importuner le moins du monde Dumbledore qui prenait même ses marques flagrantes de mépris pour de la taquinerie. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car le professeur Dumbledore déclara :

« Comme je pense que vous voulez en savoir un peu plus, je vous propose de nous asseoir. »

Il déposa le corps inanimé d'Harry sur le lit et fit apparaître des chaises pour chacun. D'un même élan, Ron et Drago se précipitèrent pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry.

« Malefoy ! Dégage !

- Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de t'asseoir ici ?

- Peut-être parce que je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry, proposa Ron avec un sourire victorieux.

- Crétin, murmura Drago en s'éloignant. »

Le roux fut surpris par cet abandon si rapide mais s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit de son ami. Le blond, quant à lui, eut un sourire victorieux et se plaça sur le lit, toisant Ron du regard.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais qu'un crétin !

- Malefoy, t'as intérêt à te calmer sinon…

- Sinon quoi l'rouquin ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les roux ?

- Rien, c'est contre toi que j'ai quelque chose. Tu me pompes l'air Weasley !

- Tu…

- Mais arrêtez donc ! »

Remus venait de se lever, son air doux ancré sur son visage fatigué malgré la tonalité élevée de sa voix. Il prit sa baguette et disposa les chaises en rond autour du lit pour que tout le monde puisse voir Harry. Puis il se rassit et croisa les bras, comme pour faire savoir qu'il avait fini. Hermione le regardait d'un air admiratif tandis que le professeur Rogue se mordait les doigts d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il aurait très bien pu partir discrètement ou bien même refuser de suivre ce vieux fou qui lui servait de directeur. Mais pour une raison obscure, il ne souhaitait pas abandonner le gosse. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais pu supporter Harry, ce dernier avait tenu une place importante dans sa vie ses derniers mois et le laisser dans cet état serait un geste de mauvaise foi évidente. Le gamin était sympathique après tout… Réalisant la portée de ses pensées, le maître des Potions reprit sa contenance légendaire et s'assit bien droit sur sa chaise, sans un regard pour le corps inanimé sur le lit.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je ne peux pas vous révéler l'exacte raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez ici. Néanmoins, votre présence aux côtés d'Harry lui sera très bénéfique. Je sais très bien que certaines animosités existent entre plusieurs d'entre vous mais je souhaiterai que vous les mettiez de côté le temps que cela prendra…

- Et s'il ne se réveille jamais ? demanda Ron en levant la main, comme s'il se trouvait en cours. C'est vrai, après tout, vous nous aviez dits que vous ne saviez pas combien de temps cette… enfin, combien de temps il restera endormi alors il peut très bien…

- Si ce genre d'accident arrive, c'est que nous ne sommes pas assez soudés, je pense, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Parfaitement ! s'extasia le professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez parfaitement compris Miss Granger ! »

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Drago regardait tout autour de lui d'un air presque ennuyé. Dans combien de temps le vieux allait leur ressasser les mêmes choses ? Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il disait. Il voulait simplement savoir pourquoi il avait cru voir son ami mourir ! Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui répondit aussitôt à ses interrogations silencieuses :

« Votre ami se trouve dans une phase très complexe qu'il m'est impossible de vous expliquer ici, de but en blanc. Même de grands spécialistes de la médecine magique vous diraient la même chose. Nous ne pouvons pas déterminer le sort d'Harry. Il peut tout aussi bien être mort que dans un profond coma ou bien juste inconscient, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Attendez, vous… vous voulez dire que… que Harry est peut-être… mort ? s'inquiéta Ron en écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus. Mais… c'est… c'est impossible ! Il respire, vous le voyez aussi bien que moi !

- Bien entendu que je le vois, répliqua Dumbledore en souriant encore plus sous les soupirs agacés de Rogue et les regards plus qu'intéressés de Lupin. Mais Mr Malfoy affirme avoir vu dans les yeux de son ami un signe de mort, alors nous ne sommes sûrs de rien !

- Et vous le croyez ? s'exclama le rouquin qui ne voulait toujours pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais on ne peut pas mourir tout en respirant… Ah moins que je devienne fou, mais c'est totalement impossible ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous trouvez cela tout à fait normal ?!

- Je ne dément ni n'affirme les dires de Mr Malfoy, je ne fais que constater, rétorqua le directeur d'un ton poli qui signifiait que le débat était clos. Maintenant, j'aimerai simplement savoir dans quelles circonstances vous vous êtes procuré cette boite à musique Mr Malfoy… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ajouta t-il avec le sourire mielleux qui énervait au plus au point Severus. »

Remus releva la tête, sorti de ses pensées par cette histoire de boîte à musique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Voyant son soudain intérêt pour leur conversation, Dumbledore lui expliqua les raisons de la venue de cet objet et les conséquences qu'il avait sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il la sortit. L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'observa quelques instant, sans rien dire. Il passa une main à la peau grêlée dans ses cheveux ambrés grisonnants dans un signe de réflexion que personne ne devait troubler. Il resta un moment dans cette position, les yeux rivés sur l'objet, sans que personne n'ose le déranger. Puis un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier d'amusé se dessina sur ses minces lèvres et il dit tout simplement :

« Très imagé Mr Malfoy. Vous avez fait un bon choix concernant cette boîte à musique, un très bon choix même ! Tout ce que je peux vous affirmer, c'est que Harry et vous devez être très liés. Cet objet concentre des sources magiques dont je ne connais pas tout à fait l'existence mais il ne me faudra pas plus de quelques jours pour déterminer son pouvoir. Vu que nous avons quelques jours, voire plus, à rester enfermer ici, je vous en reparlerai en détail plus tard. »

Son doux sourire s'accentua et il jeta un bref regard à Drago, assis confortablement sur le lit et au filleul de son meilleur ami, une petite lueur de joie au fond des yeux. Dumbledore reprit la parole et les informa sur les risques que prenait leur camarade, sur l'importance de se connaître et sur la force des sentiments sans vraiment leur dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Hermione écoutait très attentivement, notant sans doute dans sa tête les éléments les plus importants du discours du directeur de l'illustre école de sorcellerie, Ron se retenait de gifler Malfoy qui s'approchait un peu trop près d'Harry, effleurant sa main. Un petit soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres du corps inanimé et un petit sourire s'ancra sur ses lèvres roses. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air meurtrier de Ron et posa sa main sur celle du brun avec assurance malgré la rougeur qui couvrait ses pâles joues.

« Malfoy ! Arrête de… de tripoter Harry ! C'est dégoûtant !

- Me dis pas que t'as jamais pris la main de Granger ? dit Drago en ricanant.

- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Harry est… un garçon !

- Quelle perspicacit ! s'exclama Rogue en baillant légèrement. Je ne vous croyais pas capable d'un tel raisonnement. Pour un Weasley, vous m'épatez !

- Severus ! s'indigna McGonagall, relevant la tête du livre qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette pièce.

- Malfoy, enlève tes sales pattes de mon ami sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! s'énerva Ron, son visage constellé de taches de rousseur, rougissant sous la colère.

- Ecoute Ron…

- Hermione, dis-moi que ça te dégoûte pas ? Malfoy qui tient la main de Harry ?

- C'est vrai que… Oh ! Tu as gagné Ron ! Même si c'est la vérité, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à l'idée que… que Harry et… et Malfoy puissent être… être… amis, lâcha t-elle avec un petit frisson.

- Quel agréable séjour nous allons passer Severus ! répliqua Lupin avec son air serein.

- Parfaitement d'accord, grommela Rogue, enchanté à l'idée de passer ses vacances avec trois ados dont l'activité principale consistait à critiquer l'autre le plus de fois possible en une minute. »

Le Maître des Potions poussa un petit soupir mélancolique, lui rappelant ses « douces » années de collège en compagnie de ses « adorables » camarades de classe Gryffondors dont le dernier protagoniste vivant se trouvait à ses côtés. Après maintes et maintes insultes, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par céder aux cris hystériques d'Hermione et se turent, non sans se jeter des regards noirs. Dumbledore continua ses « explications » puis se leva d'un coup, suivi par McGonagall.

« Où allez-vous ? demanda subitement Rogue, soudain inquiet.

- Je vous laisse Severus, répondit le directeur en haussant les sourcils, surpris par la question. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici !

- Mais…

- Que voulez-vous ? s'impatienta le vieil homme, une profonde lueur d'ennui dans les yeux.

- Rien… Rien du tout !

- Eh bien, bonne chance alors. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vous enverrai quelques distractions. Mais je pense que vous aurez des tas de choses à vous raconter… »

Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main et partit, accompagné de McGonagall. Il referma la porte et une sorte de malaise envahit les occupants de la pièce. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, ils ne pourraient plus sortir d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit réveillé… Et Dieu seul savait combien de temps ils devaient encore attendre ?

En un mot, ils étaient piégés…

……………………………………

**Voilà, voil ! Une p'tite suite, sans prétention. Je sais, ça avance pas beaucoup mais c'est pour le suspens ! C'est que le début de l'histoire en même temps, il faut le temps d'installer l'histoire pour que les choses sérieuses commencent. Bon, sur ce, je ne sais pas quand je mettrais un autre chapitre, peut-être dans une semaine, je ne suis sûre de rien. En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que l'attente entre les chapitres n'est pas trop… longue **

**Gros Poutoux à tousssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Tout ce qui nous sépare

**Kikou tout le monde !! Je sais ce que vous allez dire « Comment ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle a pas mis un nouveau chapitre !!!! » Eh ui, je l'avoue, j'ai encore une fois délaisser ma fic… Mais bon, vous comprenez, j'ai plus trop de temps et l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient ! Mais j'ai repris des forces grâce à ma maman qui a eu l'amabilité de m'acheter des bonbons pour Halloween mais surtout l'album de Maroon5 qui est, il faut le dire, fantastique (j'adore !!!) et puis, je suis allé voir « Un long dimanche de fiançailles » qui est une pure merveille. Donc tout ça m'a redonné la pêche et donc… voilà quoi ! J'espère simplement que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps !**

**Les RAR :**

**Artemis : **oh ! Mici ! J'suis contente que l'attente trop longue (j'aimerai tellement pouvoir au moins une fois aller au rythme régulier d'un chapitre par semaine ) te convienne. Et pis, de toute façon, ça doit être pareil pour presque tous les auteurs alors (solidarité entre retardataires :p lol) En tout cas, je te remercie de ta fidélité et te dis à la prochaine.

**Melhuiwen :** Kikou ! Bah, c'est pas grave pour la review du moment que tu m'en laisse une et que tu me dis que tu as aimé, c'est tout ce qui compte ! T'as raison, les Serpentards sont les meilleurs !!!

De gros bizoux et au prochain chapitre !!!!!

**Mifibou :** Oh ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais bon, tu vois, je n'ai plus trop le temps et surtout que j'ai de gros problèmes pour écrire ne serait-ce qu'une rédaction en cours lol ! Nan, sans rire, j'ai perdu ma muse et je la cherche… Mais je crois qu'elle s'est pointée aujourd'hui entre les carambars et les pimousses cola que j'ai avalé pendant tout l'après-midi (je vais avoir une crise de foie, mais c'est pour la bonne cause )

Gros poutoux !!!

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Oul ! Mais vous savez, j'ai encore besoin de tous mes persos moi ! regarde d'un air affolée Ron et Hermione qui courent dans tous les sens poursuivis par deux lectrices portant un t-shirt du « Dray-club » En plus, si vous leur tranchez la tête, Ryry vas être super malheureux en se réveillant (s'il se réveille bien sûr ! uh uh ! sourire sadique) se sont ses meilleurs amis ! Et si Harry est triste, Dray l'est aussi et vous savez ce que ça veut dire… Alors si vous voulez pas que Dray vous fasse la gueule parce que vous avez tuer les meilleurs amis de son potentiel futur amant laissez-moi m'occuper d'eux. Et pour la séance de tripotage, c'est tous les samedis soir à partir de 23h30 mais faut pas le dire ! lol.

Bah, Mme Pomfresh le fait super bien le bouche à bouche ! L'est infirmière, c'est pour ça !

Bizoux !!!!

**U.$ Hermy** : ui, je trouve aussi que les rapports entre chaque persos sont bien fait (pour une fois que je trouve que j'ai fait un bon truc !) surtout Drago et Ron je trouve (m'enfin, c'est mon avis ) Tu as raison ! Vous allez bien vous amuser…

**Vif d'or :** Oh ! Ma ch'tite Vif d'or (c'est l'effet du sucre, ça me fait toujours ça ! lol) Bah, heureusement que tu t'en souviens parce que sinon… lol. Merci de suivre ma fic surtout que c'est en partie grâce à toi qu'elle a subit tous ces changements

Pleins de gros bizoux !!!!

**Danielove :** kikou ! Bah, comme tu vois la suite… a tard ! (se cache sous son bureau) Mais je suis contente que tu l'adore et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Gros poutoux !

**Dark Améthyste :** Kikou ma tite Darky !!!!! Mais tu sais que je ne t'en voudrais jamais mais alors là jamais !!!!!!! tu peux me reviewé même trois mois après ça fait rien ! (enfin, quand même un peu mais c'est pas important… mdr !!) J'adore cette petite… sort les grands mots qu'elle a trouvé dans « le dico du français au collège » de Larousse rétrospective de mon chapitre ! Ca serait cool si tu faisais ça à chaque chap (m'enfin, si tu peux pas, j'en ferai pas un drame lol)

Mais passons à autre chose…

L'est missant ton frère !! Pouvait pas attendre quelques heures le temps que tu puisses me faire une rewiew longue de 10 pages words ?? Ah ! Les hommes ne comprendront jamais rien ! soupir

Dsl de ne pas t'avoir donné le chapitre en avant-première par contre, je t'ai envoyé le premier chapitre d'une histoire que j'ai jamais publi ! ! J'espère que tu aimeras mais surtout dis-moi ce que tu en penses hein !

Spécial Halloween : Un Sev à la pâte de citrouille (je sais pas si c'est bon ) nappé de chocolat fondu. Avec des peanuts entières s'il vous plait (si tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! mdr !!!)

Biyouuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!

P.S : pour les chansons, c'est pas grave. Mais j'arrive pas à sauvegarder mes parties pokémon (pleure devant son ordi )

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 6** **Tout ce qui nous sépare…**

« NON MALFOY ! Jamais ! Tu ne dormiras jamais dans la même chambre que moi !

- C'est pas pour le plaisir Weasley, t'inquiète pas !

- Bah si on est d'accord, tu te casses de cette chambre et tu t'installes dans le salon !

- Tu veux rester avec Granger, c'est ça ? »

D'un air triomphant, Drago regarda l'air hébété du rouquin mais surtout la rougeur qui couvrait ses joues constellées de taches de rousseurs. Il étouffa un rire et plaça la couverture vert émeraude sur le lit à baldaquin de la même couleur.

« Tu devrais fermer la bouche Weasley, tu vas gober les mouches ! répliqua t-il d'un air moqueur. »

Ron sembla sortir de sa léthargie et se précipita sur le blond en hurlant :

« TA GUEULE MALFOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Weasley ? Me gueuler dessus, frapper ? Je commence vraiment à croire que tu es jaloux ? »

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Le roux cligna bêtement des yeux et baissa le poing qu'il avait levé quelques secondes auparavant. Il regarda un instant Drago puis une autre rougeur inexplicable s'installa sur ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur. Il demanda, l'air plus perdu que jamais :

« Mais… Mais pourquoi je serais… jaloux ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi ! Peut-être ne supportes-tu pas le fait que je sois proche d'Harry, peut-être que la seule idée de me voir m'immiscer dans ta vie privée avec Granger…

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES MALFOY ????? s'énerva Ron en virant une fois de plus au rouge brique.

- Je suis juste en train de faire une hypothèse, répliqua nonchalamment le blond en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- De toute façon, il ne se passe rien entre Hermione et moi qui ne soit pas purement amical puisque mon meilleur ami est éperdument amoureux d'elle !!! »

Un silence monstrueux s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Puis soudain, Drago se leva en ricanant :

« D'où tu tiens ces informations Weasley ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'as « devin » tout seul, je ne te croirais pas !

- Très drôle ! C'est Harry lui-même qui me l'a avou ! »

Drago en resta bouche bée. Weasley avait-il insinué qu'Harry était amoureux de Granger ou son imagination lui jouait encore des tours ? Il considéra un instant le jeune homme debout devant lui, un sourire triomphant sur son visage parsemé de tache de son, fier d'avoir pu clouer le bec au Serpentard arrogant qu'il était. Il soupira et répliqua, plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait dû l'être :

« Crétin ! »

Il sortit de la chambre, furieux. Au même moment, Hermione entra, l'air un peu déconcerté. Elle croisa le regard meurtrier de Drago et demanda à Ron :

« Vous vous êtes encore disputés tous les deux ?

- Nan, il… commença le roux. Non, rien ! C'est Malfoy, tu sais comment il est ! »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et se mit à déballer ses affaires. Ron la regarda un instant puis s'assit sur son lit, dans un air d'intense réflexion. Il baissa un moment la tête pour la relever aussitôt et demander à son amie :

« Dis Hermione… Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

- Euh… Bien sûr ! Tu le sais très bien ! rétorqua le jeune femme. Pourquoi ?

- Nan, pour rien, je… Euh… Ah ! Euh… Esketutrouveharryattirant ? dit-il d'une traite en détournant le regard.

- Quoi Ron ? ronchonna t-elle en fouillant dans sa malle. Tu parles dans ta barbe, je ne comprends rien ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et se leva comme si de rien n'était. Il sortit de la chambre sans qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive pour se diriger vers le salon où Rogue et Lupin discutaient de manière presque civilisée. Drago, quant à lui, furetait dans la bibliothèque en quête d'une quelconque distraction. Le roux s'assit sans délicatesse sur un des fauteuils peuplant la pièce et regarda un instant par l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

« Ron ? »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Remus qui l'observait d'un œil bienveillant tout en tenant devant lui un plateau rempli de gâteaux et de tasses de thé.

« Ron, tu en veux ?

- Euh… Non-merci, je… »

Il adressa un petit sourire à son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces de Mal et se leva aussi vite qu'il était venu. Drago l'aperçut partir du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Ne s'en souciant pas plus que ça, il reprit la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'il avait trouvé et qui avait l'air des plus intéressants. Rogue et Lupin continuaient de discuter en vidant l'assiette de petits gâteaux gracieusement envoyés par Dumbledore.

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont à tourner en rond comme ça ! s'étonna Remus en avalant d'une traite sa tasse de thé. Il n'y a même pas une heure qu'ils sont arrivés et ils commencent déjà à s'ennuyer.

- Tu dis ça, mais imagine-toi à leur âge ! répliqua Severus en bougonnant alors qu'Hermione passa en coup de vent dans la pièce, cherchant sûrement Ron.

- Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problème mais James et Sirius ! »

L'ancien professeur de DCFM laissa échapper un petit rire en pensant avec nostalgie aux belles années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis. Severus haussa un sourcil mais le tressaillement au coin de sa bouche montra clairement qu'il se retenait de ne pas sourire à son tour. Lupin lui jeta un regard avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le professeur de Potions qui soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« On ne peut pas avoir une seule discussion sans que tu te braques ou que tu t'énerves ! lui reprocha Remus, son sourire disparaissant. Même au temps où toi et…

- Mais tais-toi !

- J'aurais tellement voulu que Harry puisse connaître cette période, continua t-il en se levant pour poser le plateau dans la cuisine.

- C'est du passé, répliqua Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago, assis au pied de la bibliothèque, absorbé dans un livre.

- Il est parfois bon de se souvenir du passé, dit Remus d'un air rêveur en prenant un petit gâteau fourré à la citrouille. »

Il quitta le salon, le professeur Rogue se retrouvant seul, Drago s'apprêtant lui aussi à partir. Cette pièce semblait pourvue d'une telle puissance magique qu'elle en était presque effrayante. Avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de se lever, Rogue lui demanda d'un air qui se voulait dégag :

« Tout va bien Drago ?

- Euh… Oui, répondit le jeune Serpentard, un peu surpris par la question. Je vais commencer un livre, c'est la seule activité qui me fera oublier que je dois partager ma chambre avec Weasley et Granger. »

Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire et Drago se félicita intérieurement. Il était le seul à pouvoir profiter des véritables sourires de son professeur de Potion et non des rictus de dégoût ou de mépris qu'il accordait aux autres élèves. Profitant de cet instant de complicité, le blond dit avec un sourire candide :

« Vous savez que théoriquement, demain, je ne fais plus partie de cette école…

- Demain tu auras le droit de me tutoyer en public, répliqua Severus en soupirant devant la demande enfantine de son élève préféré.

- Vrai ? s'exclama Drago en reprenant sa contenance. Enfin… Pas que je sois très, très heureux de pouvoir vous tutoyer en public, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour mais comme ça, je pourrais…

- Montrer à Granger et surtout à Weasley que tu n'es pas seulement un petit Serpentard arrogant et vaniteux et que je tiens à toi quand même, compléta le brun comme si c'était une évidence. Si ça te fait plaisir !

- Euh… Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, mais maintenant que vous le dîtes, dit le blond en souriant devant l'air étonné de l'autre. Non, je pensais simplement que mes vannes auront plus d'impact comme ça. »

Il éclata de rire et Severus le poussa hors du salon, se retenant pour ne pas sourire. Drago avait beau être son préféré, il n'en restait pas pour autant un ado de 17 ans avec tous les inconvénients que cela comporte. Il l'emmena dans le couloir et lui montra du doigt sa chambre.

« Pour votre insolence, je vous consigne dans votre chambre Mr Malfoy ! Et vous n'en ressortirez pas tant que Granger et Weasley seront dedans.

- Vous voulez ma mort ?! »

Severus haussa nonchalamment les épaules et Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il prit une moue enfantine et présenta sa langue à son professeur de potion en boudant :

« Z'êtes méssant ! »1

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre de Lupin s'ouvrit et Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en sortirent. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les cinq mais fut bientôt troublé par les éclats de rire de Ron.

« Ma… Malfoy !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ???? »

Il se retint à Hermione pour ne pas tomber et essuya d'une main tremblante les larmes qui coulaient de plus en plus le long de ses joues. Remus esquissa un petit sourire et répliqua :

« Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous amuser. Je ne te savais pas si boute-en-train Severus !

- Mr Malfoy s'est pris d'une soudaine envie de me montrer sa vraie nature, voilà tout ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant de 17 ans après tout ! Dans quelques jours, tout le monde commencera à craquer. Nous apprendrons même peut-être que Weasley porte encore des couches. »

Drago ricana, malgré le rouge qui couvrait ses joues pâles. Il adorait la façon dont Severus montrait son mépris envers Weasley. Il était un peu plus froid avec Granger mais dès qu'une occasion se présentait, il faisait tout pour mettre le rouquin dans des situations embarrassantes. Et il fallait avouer qu'il le faisait plutôt bien. La réplique que le roux allait sortir resta coincer dans sa gorge quand Remus dit d'un air joyeux :

« Eh bien ! Je vois que ce séjour commence d'une façon très satisfaisante ! C'est avec ce genre de comportement que nous allons rester ici plus longtemps ! Mais bon, si le fait de rester enfermés ici ne vous dérange pas plus que ça, continuez ! »

Il adressa un sourire charmant à son ancien condisciple de Poudlard et ce dernier soupira avant de déclarer :

« Bien dit !

- Je m'adressais aussi à toi !

- Je sais, je sais, répliqua Severus avec un sourire forcé. Mais tu as raison.

- Wow ! s'exclama Hermione. On voit vraiment que vous n'avez pas envie de rester ici professeur. C'est la première fois que je vous vois parler poliment à quelqu'un. »

L'homme aux cheveux d'encre lança son regard le plus noir à son élève qui pâlit légèrement pour son insolence. Ron donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son amie pour lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle et Remus soupirait, se disant que si en quelques heures, ils n'étaient pas capables d'arrêter de se crêper le chignon, ils passeraient bien plus que les vacances enfermés dans cette tour…

La soirée s'annonçait bien longue pour les cinq occupants de la tour ouest de l'école de sorcellerie. Chacun avait tenté de se divertir comme il le pouvait mais bientôt la fatigue les avait pris un par un et ils avaient tous fait une sieste, plus ou moins longue, au milieu de l'après-midi. Même le professeur Rogue avait été surpris, à moitié avachi sur le fauteuil dont il avait pris la possession depuis le tout début de leur séjour, son livre posé négligemment à terre comme s'il avait glissé de ses mains avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Et comme l'avait remarqué Ron, il avait l'air vraiment moins terrifiant quand il dormait. Il était même comique aux dires du rouquin, qui s'étonnait quand même de voir un professeur aussi redoutable que lui dans une telle position.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est un professeur redouté qu'il n'est pas humain ! avait répliqué Hermione d'un air hautain alors qu'elle même n'avait jamais imaginé que son professeur de potion puisse un jour s'endormir devant eux. Lui aussi a le droit d'être fatigu ! »

Ron avait piqué un fou rire monumentale en entendant les mots « Rogue » et « humain » dans la même phrase ce qui avait provoqué le réveil de Severus, légèrement honteux de cet écart. Il avait cependant retiré 10 points à Gryffondor (ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la remise du trophée) et s'était retiré dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot. Comme ils s'y attendaient, à 19h, ils reçurent une lettre de Dumbledore. Remus la prit et la déplia, se demandant ce que leur fantasque directeur avait encore inventé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lut :

« Bonsoir à tous,

J'espère que cette première journée ne s'est pas trop mal passée. Je suis sûr que vous regrettez de ne pas pouvoir assister au banquet de fin d'année. C'est pour cela que je vous envoie les résultats de la coupe des Maisons… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois adolescents qui avaient à présent l'air plus concentrés que jamais. Il esquissa un petit sourire et reprit :

« Poufsouffle : 189 points. Serdaigle : 263 points. Gryffondor : 387. Et pour finir, Serpentard : 387.

- QUOI ??? hurlèrent d'une même voix Ron et Drago.

- Mais étant donné les circonstances de ces derniers mois, continua Remus sans se soucier des protestations des deux jeunes hommes, le concours a été déclaré comme nul. Je pense que cela en ravi plus d'un ! Pour passer à autre chose, je vous ai envoyé ci-joint une petite distraction dont vous me direz des nouvelles. »

D'un air intrigué, l'ancien professeur de DCFM prit la petite boîte jaune canari qui venait d'apparaître et replia la lettre qu'il posa sur une table. Il ouvrit le présent et en extirpa un banal jeu de cartes.

« Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? demanda Drago en voyant les expressions figées des personnages.

- Ce sont des cartes toute simple Malfoy ! répondit Ron en soupirant d'exaspération.

- Moldues quoi, répliqua le blond avec un regard vers Hermione.

- Non mais tu vas arrêter Malfoy ! s'écria le rouquin qui commençait à en avoir marre. Ouais ce sont des cartes moldues ! Et alors ?

- Ben rien, justement ! rétorqua Drago, s'énervant. Arrête de tout prendre pour toi Weasley !

- Je défends juste mon amie !

- En quoi tu la défends grand dadet ? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait une seule chose qui aurait pu la contrarier ? Non alors lâche-moi ! Elle est moldue, c'est pour ça que je l'ai regard !

- Moi un grand dadet ? Espèce de serpent mal…

- SILENCE !!!!!!!!!! hurla quelqu'un si fort que les vitres tremblèrent légèrement »

D'un même geste, les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la provenance de ce cri. Hermione sursauta violemment et Rogue ricana devant cette scène qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant : Remus Lupin se mettant en colère. Reprenant son calme, l'homme aux cheveux ambrés toussota un instant puis adressa un magnifique sourie aux quatre autres avant de demander d'une voix douce et calme :

« Qui veut jouer aux cartes ? »

……………….

**Voil ! C'est la fin du chapitre. **

**Mais qu'est-ce que l'auteuse nous raconte encore comme conneries ???? Comment ça Harry aurait dit à Ron qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione ?????? Mais c'est… IMPOSSIBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!! Eh bien moi, je vous réponds que… vous saurez le fin mot de l'histoire bien plus tard (je dis ça parce que je vois déjà les mines affolées et les regards de travers de quelques personnes… M'enfin, je vise personne ! :p lol !) **

**Passons à autre chose…**

**Peut-être que le coup du tirage de langue était pas très Malfoyen (mais ui, Drago c'est la classe à l'état pur lol) mais en même temps, il est si jeune (je délire là lol) En tout cas, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Ron et Drago arrêtent pas de se pouiller, Rogue cloue le bec aux Gryffondors… Bref que des trucs habituels quoi Et Lupin qui est toujours souriant et calme (à part à la fin, j'avoue ) et Hermione… Bah, j'ai pas trop parlé d'elle.**

**En tout cas, je vous dis à la prochaine (je ne peux pas vous donner de date fixe, mille excuses !!!!!!!!)**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bizoux et **


	7. ne se résume pas qu'à un simple jeu de c...

**petit regard en coin… Ah… Vous êtes là… rougissement, gênée Je suis super mais alors là super désolée pour le retard ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un tel retard. Bon, pour me justifier, je vais vous dire que je n'ai jamais dû travailler autant de ma vie en cours ! C'est horrible ! Les profs nous submergent de devoirs et de contrôles (surtout mon prof de maths… Grrrr) Enfin, bref, quand je rentre des cours, je suis pas toujours au meilleur de ma forme et donc je n'ai pas trop envie d'écrire. Et vu que ma flemme naturelle à jouer dans tout ça, je me retrouve à vous poster le chapitre plus de 5 mois en retard…**

**Mais il n'y a pas que ma flemme qui a fait que je n'ai pas pou vous poster le chapitre plus tôt. En effet, on a eu un tit problème vek Wanadoo et pendant 3 semaines, je n'ai pas eu Internet (bon, ce n'est que trois semaines me direz-vous mais bon…) **

**Bon, je sais, je n'avais pas donné de date fixe mais j'avais dans l'optique de ne pas vous faire poireauter comme d'habitude… Bah, je crois que c'est raté ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez espère de tout son cœur **

**Les RAR :**

**Ornaluca : **merci beaucoup et puis, j'espère que l'attente est pas trop… longue ! En tout cas, merci de suivre cette fic !

**Nee Chan et Chana : **Kikou ! C'est très gentil à vous d'arrêter de martyriser mes pauvres tits persos ! Pas que j'en ai besoin mais si vous voulez savoir la suite de l'histoire… :p lol ! Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de monsieur à la capuche ? Je veux des explications moa ! psychotise devant son ordi Pour changer de sujet (ça veut pas dire que j'ai oublié l'histoire de ce mystérieux homme capuchonné :p) bah, c'est tout à fait possible que Harry ait dit à Ron kil aimait mione ! Bah ui, vous savez pas, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans les fics traditionnelle ! Le yaoi ça m'intéresse plus trop vous voyez… NAN ! J e rigole bien sûr ! espère qu'elle n'a pas fait fuir ses fidèles revieweuses Bon, j'arrête de délirer et vous dit à la prochaine !

Bizoux !

**Melhuiwen : **Salut ! Hihihi ! Et là, tu te souviens toujours de l'histoire même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté ? lol ! Nan, franchement, désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement ! En ce qui concerne Harry… sourire sadique Ben disons que c'est à toi de deviner :p lol En tout cas, merci de suivre avec intérêt mon histoire et bizoux !

**U Hermy : **ah ui ! Mince, le petit 1 se rapportait à la note en bas qui indiquait un truc sur le « tirage de langue » qui n'était pas très « Malfoyen », c'est tout Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira même si j'ai mis du temps à l'updaté

**Mifibou : **je suis super désolée pour l'attente qui a été une fois de plus très très très mais alors là très longue ! J'aimerai bien faire les chapitres plus longs, plus complets mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Mais je vais faire un effort pour toi ! lol ! N'empêche, c'est sympa de ne pas la laisser tomber même si l'auteuse abuse un peu trop parfois :p Je te fais de gros bizoux !

**Julia Aris **: bon bah, je crois que les deux semaines sont largement dépassées :p mais bon, tu sais, je fais tout mon possible mais c'est dur les cours ! Bizoux et ne désespère pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic !

**Vif d'or : **Ah ! Ma ch'tite Vif d'or ! Si tu veux, je te fais le spécial Noël (wow, ça fé si longtemps que ça que je n'ai pas updaté :p) Un Sev au chocolat au lait fourré à la crème de marron et des Ryry et Dray glacé sur lit de chocolat (j'adore le chocolat !) fondu lol ! Mais oui, voici un autre chapitre de TA merveilleuse fic car s'est à toi que je l'ai dédiée ! Bon, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour le retard ! Je te fais d'énormes bizoux !

**Sweetsun : **mici beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

**Dark Améthyste : **J'adore toujours autant tes reviews ma tite Juju :p bon, je vais pas t'en écrire une si longue puisqu'on s'est déjà tout dit sur msn, même si c vrai qu'on arrive pas trop à se voir mais bon pendant les vacances, je crois que ça ira Continue comme ça et tu auras sans doute le record de la plus longues review :p MDR ! Ca ne doit pas exister ça, si tu tentais de la battre ? Moi j'ai essayé la phrase le plus longue et j'ai tenu une copie simple (et elle avait du sens ma phrase attention :p) Bon, trêve de bavardage, je m'éloigne un peu mais en tout cas, j'adoreuh trop tes reviews et j'en veux des comme ça tout le temps (m'enfin si c'est possible )

DE gros bizoux !

P.S : euh… moi et l'espagnol :p mdr !

**Bon, ce chapitre fait un peu plus avancer dans l'histoire… enfin, selon moi :p.**

**Chapitre 7 ****: … ne se résume pas qu'à un simple jeu de cartes. **

Tout d'abord, il avait cru à une farce. Il s'était assis autour de la table basse de leur « salon » comme tous les autres, il avait écouté assidûment les hypothèses d'Hermione concernant les raisons pour lesquelles ce vieux fou sénile de Dumbledore leur avait envoyé un jeu de cartes moldues, puis les explications du professeur Rogue sur la folie congénitale de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard et même les divagations de ce grand dadet de Weasley qui en voulait pour une raison inconnue à la Terre entière, pour ensuite entendre les remontrances de Lupin sur tout ce petit monde. Bref, pas une seule fois il n'avait fait de commentaires désagréables ! Mais là, il commençait vraiment à croire que tout cela n'était qu'une farce et que dans quelques secondes il se réveillerait au Manoir, allongé dans son immense lit émeraude et que ses hallucinations seraient dues à une chute dans le Poudlard Express ce qui lui aura valu deux jours de coma. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur même !

« C'est à toi de piocher Drago ! s'exclama Remus en lui souriant à pleine dent.

- Ridicule, souffla t-il en prenant tout de même une carte dans le jeu de son voisin de droite, Ron en l'occurrence. »

Au sourire idiot qu'arborait le rouquin, Drago regarda sans grand intérêt la carte qu'il venait de piocher et souleva un sourcil avant de réaliser ce qui provoquait la jubilation du Gryffondor. Il venait de prendre le valet de pique, la carte fatale du « Pouilleux/Massacreur » Eh oui ! Depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures alors que cela ne faisait que 10 minutes qu'ils avaient commencé, il jouait à un jeu moldu nommé le « Pouilleux/Massacreur » Et tout ça grâce à Granger ! Le faisant sortir de ses pensées, Rogue s'exclama :

« Il semblerait Mr Malfoy que vous êtes notre pouilleux ce soir ! »

Un ricanement de Ron fit tourner les pupilles noires vers lui et le professeur de Potion reprit :

« Mais bon, ce n'est pas un jeu moldu qui…

- Mais c'est tellement évident ! s'écria d'un coup Hermione en tapant le poing contre la table, ce qui fit trembler les verres de jus de citrouilles gracieusement apportés par Remus.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? s'inquiéta justement ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. »

Réalisant son soudain éclat de voix, la jeune femme vira au rouge brique et s'excusa poliment :

« Je… Je pensais à haute voix, excusez-moi !

- Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'un Gryffondor, sur les centaines que compte ce château, ait été doté de la pensée Miss Granger, répliqua Severus en grimaçant à cette constatation. Mais tâchez de le faire discrètement dorénavant ! »

Une sorte de mépris ressortit dans son regard glacial quand il croisa les yeux d'Hermione. Il jeta ensuite un regard à Harry, toujours allongé sur le lit, paisiblement endormi et son expression passa du mépris au dégoût en à peine une seconde. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard se leva d'un bond et marmonna un vague « Je… salle de bain… 'onne nuit » Alors que ses longues robes noires disparaissait dans le couloir, Drago pu enfin apercevoir que le verre de son professeur préféré s'était renversé sur la moquette épaisse et fournie, ce qui avait sans doute tacher sa robe. Mais était-ce une raison pour se mettre en colère ? Ca avait beau être Severus Rogue, il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas. A moins que le simple fait d'avoir vu Harry l'ait tellement dégoûté qu'il avait préféré s'éclipser. Ce qu'il ne l'éclairait pas pour autant. Harry lui avait dit des tas de fois qu'il aurait, tout comme Drago, voulu trouver en un professeur le père ou la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ou du moins jamais réellement connu, et ce même si ce professeur aurait dû être Rogue. Il l'appréciait bien après tout mais il n'osait pas le lui montrer. S'il avait été parmi eux ce soir-là, ils auraient sans doute pu trouver un terrain d'entente. Le Pouilleux/Massacreur n'était pas un jeu si horrible après tout… Enfin, quand on n'était pas le pouilleux bien sûr, pensa Drago en voyant l'expression sadique de Ron.

« Bon, voici ton défi Malfoy… »

Trois heures du matin. Pour la dixième fois, Ron se retourna dans son lit, cherchant la meilleure position pour dormir. Mais rien ne pouvait y faire, il n'arrivait pas à chercher le sommeil. Désespéré, il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et étouffa un cri. Debout, devant l'immense fenêtre de leur chambre, Malfoy semblait plongé dans ses pensées. A ses côtés, Hermione parlait à voix basse, le regard fixé sur la moquette. Brisant cet instant de calme, le rouquin s'écria :

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malfoy à cette heure-là ? »

Réalisant seulement à présent la présence de son ami, la jeune femme soupira et murmura, comme si elle ne voulait pas déranger Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé :

« Désolé si on t'a réveillé Ron, tu peux te rendormir, il ne se passe rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malfoy à cette heure-là ? redemanda t-il en se levant, ce qui fit sursauter Drago.

- On parlait Weasley, c'est tout ! s'énerva Drago en se dirigeant vers son lit. Merci pour le tuyau Granger, j'aurai jamais cru pouvoir discuter agréablement avec un Gryffondor… Autre que Harry bien sûr. Je vais me coucher, puisque ma présence t'importune Weasley. »

Sur cette phrase, il tira d'un coup sec les rideaux de son lit. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda, toujours aussi choqué :

« De quoi tu parlais avec Malfoy ?

- De Harry, répondit cette dernière en s'en allant.

- Et que disiez-vous alors sur Harry ?

- Rien de très important Ron. Je suis fatiguée, je… je vais me coucher moi aussi…

- Attends ! »

Son bras prisonnier de la poigne de fer de Ron, Hermione dû se faire une raison, elle était obligée de révéler une partie de sa conversation avec Malfoy si elle voulait dormir avant que le jour ne se lève. Se raclant la gorge, elle s'assit sur le lit de son ami, bientôt suivie par celui-ci.

« Tu… Tu as remarqué à quel point tout a changé depuis ce matin ?

- Bien sûr Hermione ! Quelle question ! Mon meilleur ami tombe dans un sommeil magique, on ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller, je suis obligé de passer mes vacances en compagnie de Malfoy et Rogue. Alors, là bien sûr que tout change !

- Je ne… Peu importe ! Dis-moi Ron, tu sais pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de jouer au « Pouilleux/Massacreur » tout à l'heure ?

- Euh… Non, je n'en sais rien ! C'était peut-être le seul jeu que tu connaissais ! Et comme tu es la seule… Enfin, voilà quoi…

- Moldue, tu peux le dire, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça la raison. C'est que… Tu te rappelles la première fois où nous avons joué aux cartes avec Harry en première année ?

- Mais ça remonte à longtemps ça 'Mione, comment veux-tu que…

- Eh bien moi je m'en rappelle. Il avait été étonné de voir les cartes bouger et tu lui avais proposé de jouer à un jeu moldu qu'il connaissait. Il… Il nous avait dit que… que le seul jeu auquel Dudley lui avait appris à jouer durant son enfance était le… le « Pouilleux/Massacreur ». Quand j'y repense, qu'est-ce qu'on a pu être bêtes ! Il venait de nous révéler une des parties sombres de sa vie et nous, on continuait à rire comme des débiles !

- Je… Excuse-moi Hermione mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Que ferais-tu faire comme gage à ton cousin que tu détestes par-dessus tout étant donné que la nature t'ait doté d'un cerveau ne fonctionnant seulement que pour humilier et frapper ?

- Tu veux dire que…

- Dumbledore sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il connaît la vie de Harry par cœur et je te parie que dans quelques temps nous aurons une nouvelle surprise de ce genre. Chaque chose qui pourra nous faire penser d'une manière ou une autre à Harry ne sera pas épargnée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour Harry, mais Dumbledore en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut nous le dire et ça commence à me faire peur ! »

Un tremblement agita son corps et elle laissa échapper une petite larme avant de se lever et de chuchoter à l'adresse de son ami dont les grands yeux bleus étaient exorbités :

« Bonne nuit Ron !

- Hermione… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, la seule femme résidant dans l'appartement de la tour ouest tira les rideaux de son grand lit à baldaquin, achevant ainsi la conversation. A son tour, le roux se coucha et, par on ne sait quelle raison, s'endormit d'un coup. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'un certain Serpentard qui, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se repassait en tête l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec une certaine Gryffondor qui semblait connaître plus de chose qu'elle ne voulait le montrer…

« Tu devrais dormir Severus, tu as l'air fatigué.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ma santé Lupin ? »

Un rire cristallin pour toute réponse et le professeur Rogue replongea dans la lecture du livre qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Comme pour les plus jeunes, Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin devaient faire chambre commune durant toute la durée de leur séjour dans la tour ouest, ce qui n'enchantait guère le professeur des potions de Poudlard. Les yeux fixés sur son colocataire, Remus n'attendait plus que la réaction de se dernier. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

- Je suis nostalgique, c'est tout, répondit l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un petit sourire. Tu te rappelles quand Sirius et moi descendions aux cachots alors que James fricotait avec Lyly en montant la garde dans la tour de Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ne faisait pas pour vous quand même ! Heureusement que j'avais des connaissances à Serpentard, sinon je n'aurai jamais pu excuser le fait que nous venions tous les vendredis soirs à la même heure…

- On est venu faire du soutien de potion avec… Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Vous savez, le type au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras qui hante le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, répliqua d'une petite voix Severus sans lever les yeux de son livre, imitant Remus à ses douces années de collège.

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été très tendre avec toi Severus, réalisa Lupin, son sourire s'effaçant pour laisser place à une expression mélancolique. Je… Je suis désolé, tu le sais ça.

- Oui Remus, cesse de t'en faire ! »

Non content d'avoir pu enfin entendre son vieil ennemi l'appeler par son prénom, le loup-garou ne put retenir plus longtemps un des sourires lumineux dont il avait le secret. Tournant la tête à ce moment-là, Severus eut un pincement au cœur. Comment se faisait-il que dans ce même appartement, il y ait deux souvenirs aussi flagrants de celui qu'il cherchait à effacer de sa mémoire. Ils avaient le même sourire, cela en était déconcertant, presque irréel. En soupirant, l'homme aux cheveux d'encre se dit que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination et retourna à sa lecture mais la voix posée, dont quelques tremblements trahissaient une certaine inquiétude, de Remus le ramena à la dure réalité de la vie.

« Il me manque énormément. Pas toi ?

- Ce serait mentir que de dire non, répondit-il placidement, sachant parfaitement que tout mensonge aurait été détecté. »

Un sourire un peu plus prononcé de la part de l'homme aux cheveux ambrés et Severus esquissa un micro sourire avant de reprendre :

« On devrait monter le club des ex de Black, je suis sûr qu'on ferait un succès.

- Il y en a tellement qu'on arriverait même plus à les compter ! Tu te rends compte, il suffisait qu'il sourie pour que le monde s'efface. Il suffisait qu'il pose les yeux sur toi pour que tu te sentes… normal. Tu sais, tu as été son premier. Avant, il ne sortait qu'avec des midinettes et les groupies qui lui tournaient autour.

- C'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Black a tourné dans l'humanitaire par la suite. »

Remus ne tint pas compte de cette phrase, qui s'appliquait aussi à lui, et au contraire, soupira de vérité. Lui-même s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Sirius l'avait choisi lui et pas un autre. Il avait tout pour plaire : il était beau, drôle, aimable… Bref, il n'était en rien comparable avec le pauvre loup-garou solitaire qu'il était ou avec l'ancien Serpentard mal-aimé qu'était Severus à l'époque de leurs années de lycée. Soupirant de nouveau, Remus ferma un instant les yeux mais la phrase que prononça Severus au même moment lui fit les rouvrir immédiatement.

« Tu as le même sourire que lui.

- Quoi ? s'étonna t-il en se relevant sur un coude pour apercevoir Severus qui rangeait son livre sur une petite étagère. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Que tu avais le même sourire que Black, répéta monotonement Rogue.

- Ca doit être… Ca doit être parce que je pense à lui, répliqua Remus en prenant une adorable couleur pivoine.

- Il te manque tant que ça ? demanda distraitement le professeur de potion d'un air qui se voulait dégagé. Mais que suis-je bête ! Tu étais son dernier n'est-ce pas ? C'est sans doute pour ça !

- Sans doute… oui, enfin quoique… Ca n'a pas d'importance, murmura l'homme aux cheveux ambrés alors que Severus éteignait les bougies d'un coup de baguette. Bonne nuit Severus ! »

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser doucement dans les bras de Morphée… Mais c'était sans compter le cri déchirant qui perça d'un coup le silence. Rouvrant immédiatement les yeux, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander d'une voix inquiète alors que le silence régnait de nouveau et que son colocataire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce :

« Severus ? »

L'interpellé remua dans son lit et grogna en allumant la lumière :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lupin ?

- Euh… Je… Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Le… rien, ça doit être la fatigue qui me fait… »

Encore ce cri. Le même. Une voix d'homme, grave et rauque. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille… Sirius. Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira avant de se lever, sans même un regard à Severus qu'il avait tout de même tiré du sommeil. D'ailleurs, ce dernier dit, de plus mauvaise humeur que jamais :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lupin ? Où vas-tu ?

- Je… Je ne sais. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu… un peu l'air, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

- A cette heure-là ? s'étonna le maître des Potions en ricanant. »

Lupin lui lança un regard dur et partit sans ajouter un mot. Severus soupira et replongea dans ses couvertures. Il savait ce qui avait provoqué la fuite de Lupin et même s'il trouvait cela complètement stupide, il le comprenait. Lui-même avait été confronté à ce genre de réaction après sa rupture avec Black. C'était comme si Sirius avait laissé une marque indélébile quelque part en lui et qu'à chaque fois que l'on prononçait son nom, un système et déclenchait et faisait remonter en lui tous les souvenirs qu'il tentait en vain d'oublier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme, la gorge serrée et la tête pleine d'images plus ou moins agréables…

Drago se retourna pour la dixième fois dans son lit émeraude et, après quelques minutes de réflexion, décida qu'il était préférable qu'il quitte son lit au profit d'une occupation plus active que celle de ressasser sans cesse les propos que Granger avaient moins d'une heure auparavant. Se levant sans un bruit, le jeune Serpentard se dirigea immédiatement dans le salon. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Remus Lupin, assit confortablement dans un des fauteuils qui peuplaient la pièce, un livre à la main, une bougie l'éclairant à peine juste de quoi pour lire. Il prit automatiquement une couleur pivoine qui passa heureusement inaperçue aux yeux de l'homme étant donné l'obscurité de la salle.

« Mr Malfoy ? s'étonna-t-il en abaissant son livre. Vous ne devriez pas être couché à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Je vous retourne la question, répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

- Vous devriez vous recoucher, recommanda Remus avec le sourire bienveillant qui lui était familier. Ce sont les vacances, vous pourrez faire la grasse matinée.

- Ah ! Mais c'était que j'étais venu pour… »

Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire à son ancien professeur les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était retrouvé ici, à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Voyant que le blond n'était pas dans son état normal, Remus sourit encore plus et proposa :

« Vous voulez quelque chose de particulier Drago ? Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir, entre insomniaque, on se comprend ! »

D'un geste souple, il se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Drago resta un instant debout, puis profitant de l'absence de l'autre homme, il s'approcha du lit où était étendu le corps d'Harry. Pas une seule fois il n'avait manifesté le moindre signe de vie à part sa respiration douce et régulière. C'était comme s'il était dans un sommeil profond, très profond. Les rideaux de la haute fenêtre n'étaient pas totalement tirés et laissaient entre quelques rayons de lune, cette dernière brillant plus que jamais. Avec un sourire triste, Drago approcha sa main valide de la joue de l'autre jeune homme en un bref contact qui suffit cependant à faire tressaillir le brun. Croyant ici à un espoir, le blond réitéra en murmurant :

« Eh Harry ! Tu m'entends ?

- Ah ! Vous aussi vous avez essayé Drago ! »

Le cœur du Serpentard faillit rater un battement et Drago s'éloigna le plus loin possible du corps inanimé, ses joues se courant d'un rouge écarlate.

_Pire que Weasley,_ pensa t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Remus soupira et lui tendit un verre de lait. Le blond le prit, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter ce geste, et remercia vaguement l'autre homme. Celui-ci répondit poliment, comme à son habitude et repartit s'asseoir, reprenant la lecture de son livre. Se résignant, Drago partit en direction de la chambre qu'il devait partager avec Ron et Hermione mais un détail attira son attention. Alors qu'il longeait le couloir menant aux chambres, ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre se trouvant au bout de celui-ci. Il s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit. L'air frais vint fouetter son visage. Il appréciait beaucoup cette sensation. Finissant son verre, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vide ne lui avait jamais fait peur, et regarda les quelques rares tâches dorées apparaissant à l'horizon, signe annonciateur du soleil se levant. Elles étaient loin ces tâches, très loin au plus profond de l'horizon. Alors que ces yeux se posèrent sur ce spectacle, son cœur, lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose. Une chose tellement proche mais si inaccessible que cela en était frustrant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Remus se lever et claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Assis derrière son bureau, Dumbledore regardait lui aussi l'or du matin couler au travers de ses hautes fenêtres. Ce qui était arrivé à Harry la veille était à prévoir. D'ailleurs, il l'avait prévu. Et si cela se passait comme il s'en doutait, il n'y aurait pas que Harry qui se sera remis en question…

**à**** suivre…**

**Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux Vii je sais, c'est un peu court pour tout ce que je vous ai fait attendre, dsl **

**Une tite review quand même pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? lool**

**Bizoux **


	8. Visions intérieures

**Hello ! Yeah ! Joyeuse Pâques !**

**Oui, c'est encore moi :p C'est pas souvent que je mets des chapitres à moins de 3 mois d'intervalles, ça me fait bizarre loool ! Enfin, bref ! Vous pouvez remercier _Vif D'Or_ car c'est à elle que ce chapitre est dédié (en plus de la fic :p) et même si je le poste avec deux jours de retard, je souhaite quand même lui dire : NOYEUX JANNIVERSAIREUUUUH ! Bah ui, c'était son cadeau, un beau et long chapitre Pour ce qui est du beau, j'en sais rien mais pour la longueur, je me suis améliorée 11pages, c'est déjà mieux nan :p Bon, trêve de bavardage et place aux RAR :**

**Ornaluca : **mici de continuer à suivre ma fic , voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**Isa-Syn**mwahahaha ! J'espère que tes doutes seront éclaircis dans ce chapitre parce que là, g carrément faillit révéler la clé de l'histoire (chuuuut, j'en dis pas plus) Ué ! La belle au bois dormant, ce serait pas mal mais…. Na :p je pense pas (même si c Dray éè loool) En tout cas, voila la suiiiiteuuuuh !

**Alia**merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre va t'éclairer un peu plus même s'il reste encore des zones d'ombres (ui, faut faire durer le plaisir :p)D'habitude, g trois mois d'intervalle entre mes chapitres, dc je pense ke je l'ai posté assez vite mdrrr (ne tiens pas compte de cette remarque éè)

**Dark**** Améthyste : **jujuuuuu ! C fou comme g rien à te dire ds les reviews parske comme je poste mes chapitres ts les 36 du mois :p on se dit déjà tout sur msn Oo bon, pas rave J'vais blablater sur le chocolat et sur Pâques loool Alors, tu l'as finie ton lapin ? Y'était gros comment ? C'était bon ? (pas chiante la meuf ) Moi, je fini tout juste ma poule et pis jvé aller au centree commercial parsya un œuf géant (ds le genre 2 mètres voire plus mwahahahah)pis kil le casse et kil distribuent des pochette surprises MDRR bon, en tt cas, je vais faire une crise de foie dans pas longtemps (ça a déjà commencé je crois :S) Pis… Bah, j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part : VIVE LE CHOCOLAT ET SNAPICHOUUUUUUU mwahahahahaha (rire diabolik)

**Nee-Chan**** et Chana : **je sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai sorti ke je ne voulais plus faire de yaoi, sans doute un effet secondaire de mon visionnage intensif de Queer as Folk, je sais pas si vous connaissez (saturation de Yaoi :p Mdrr)… OUI ! J'ai vu Requiem For A Dream avec une maie et il est génial ce film ! Du grand art, j'ai adoré ! Dîtes, vous avez déjà vu « Trainspotting » il paraît que c'est le même genre, mais en 100 fois mieux ! Avec la même amie, on va essayer de le louer parskil paraît que ça vaut le coup d'œil

Alors… le zentil mossieur à capuche portait l'attirail du parfait mangemort de son père… J'ai trouvé ! Ne serait-ce pas… Parkinson (Conscience : euh… c une fille Parkinson ') Ah ué, mince… Na, franchement, je vois pas :p ;)

Bizouuux

**Vid**** d'Or : **Gardons le meilleur pour la fin ! J'espère vraiment mais alors là vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira parce que tu es la supportrice n°1 de cette fic (qui t'es dédiée bien sûr lool) Et puis… en fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que je t'aime beaucoup et que j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec ce chapitre.

De gros bizoux ! (1 pour chaque ans ? Ok ! ça fé 40 :p) Donc, 40 gros bizoux

P.S : meuh nan, t pas vieille

**Voili**** voilou ! Bon, dans ce chapitre, il y a presque (je dis bien presque loool) la solution de l'histoire (en gros, pourquoi Harry est endormi ) mais je pense (j'espère serait plus approprié ) que cela ne saute pas trop aux yeux **

**Bonne lecture :p**

**Chapitre 8 : Visions intérieures.**

_« Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure ? Tu devrais être dans la tour des Gryffondor…_

_- Je voulais te voir Drago, répondit simplement Harry avec un sourire timide. »_

_Les joues du Serpentard se colorèrent de rouge et il pointa sa baguette allumée en direction du couloir à sa gauche, histoire de plonger son visage dans l'obscurité._

_« Potter, je suis préfet en chef, je pourrais très bien te sanctionner ! Tu n'as aucune raison de te trouver en cet endroit, à cette heure-ci ! Retourne dans ta tour, finit-il en secouant sa baguette vers le couloir._

_- Appelle-moi Harry, Drago. Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois._

_- Bon ! Très bien Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _

_- D'abord, allons autre part s'il te plait. Ron et Hermione ne savent pas que je suis ici et comme ils sont préfets tout comme toi, j'ai peur qu'ils nous surprennent. _

_- Je suis aussi préfet comme tu le dis, j'ai des rondes à faire ! _

_- Drago… »_

_Le sourire angélique de Harry eut raison de lui et il abaissa sa baguette dans un geste las. Le brun n'attendit pas une seconde et l'entraîna par la main dans une salle à proximité. Juste assez grande pour englober deux personnes, elle contenait pourtant deux poufs et une petite table basse, ce qui étonna beaucoup le Serpentard. Harry souffla une formule et une légère lumière les éclaira juste assez pour que chacun distingue le visage de l'autre. Harry demanda d'une voix étouffée :_

_« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Enfin… Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai mais, je veux juste savoir… »_

_Il désigna le bras gauche du blond et lui adressa un petit sourire confus. Drago baissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix dure :_

_« Potter, cesse de poser des questions aussi stupides !_

_- Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout, se défendit Harry. Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, laisse-moi voir._

_- Non !_

_- Tu as donc quelque chose à te reprocher Drago._

_- Non._

_- Alors laisse-moi voir !_

_- NON ! »_

_Drago s'était à présent levé, le haut de sa tête touchant presque le plafond bas du petit placard. Harry le regardait, impassible puis un muscle tressaillit légèrement au coin de sa bouche, comme s'il allait sourire. En un éclair, il se jeta sur le jeune Serpentard et réussit à le plaquer au sol, un air de triomphe sur le visage. Rejetant en arrière un de ses mèches de jais, il susurra :_

_« On dirait bien que tu es piégé…_

_- C'est Dumbledore qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, ça doit sûrement être ça ! Très bien, tu veux la vérité Potter, tu veux savoir ? Tiens, regarde ! »_

_Il souleva d'un geste vif la manche de sa robe et plaça son avant-bras devant les yeux du Survivant. Ce dernier écarquilla ses deux orbes émeraude et fut pris de nausée. Il se releva et recula d'un pas rapide, manquant de trébucher à chaque fois. Sa cicatrice, autrefois légèrement douloureuse semblait lui fendre le crâne en deux, martelant ses tempes et les nerfs qui battaient follement dans sa tête. Sa vue se troubla et il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Drago se releva doucement et attendit. Quelques instants après, Harry retrouva une respiration à peu près régulière et sécha les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Même si sa cicatrice le brûlait toujours, la douleur restait dans les limites du supportable. _

_« Alors… Alors c'est vrai, marmonna t-il._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir ? Tu n'as pas peur que j'essaye de te jeter un sort et que je t'emmène tout droit voir mon… maître ?_

_- Ce mot t'écorche la bouche Drago, plaisanta le brun en massant son crâne à deux mains. Tu n'as aucun maître ! _

_- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi cette marque ? »_

_Il releva à nouveau sa manche mais cette fois-ci, Harry resta tranquille, souriant même. Drago se rapprocha et colla presque son avant-bras sur le visage du Survivant mais rien ne fit, il souriait toujours._

_« Allez ! Pourquoi tu ne t'échappes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me jettes pas de sorts ? Cries, pleures ! Fais quelque chose ! »_

_A cette phrase, une petite larme coula des yeux de Harry et il enfouit sa tête au creux de ses mains pour échapper au regard de Drago. _

_« Je… Je croyais que tout ce qu'on… qu'on racontait n'était que mensonges. Je m'étais dit que… que tu ne pouvais pas avoir fait… fait ça ! Alors quand Dumbledore m'a… m'a dit que je devais aller… aller vérifier, je me suis dit… « Mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi il m'enverrait sinon ? » Il… Il a confiance en toi Dumbledore ! Il savait que… que tu n'étais pas ce genre de personne… Moi aussi, j'ai… j'ai confiance en toi Drago. »_

_Il renifla bruyamment et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en signe d'épuisement. Abasourdi, le blond resta debout, face à au brun. Ce dernier renifla encore une fois et prit la main du Serpentard en murmurant :_

_« Quoique tu aies pu faire, sache que Dumbledore sera toujours avec toi. Mais moi… je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup… »_

_Il passa un doigt sur l'intrigante marque lisse et brillante gisant sur la peau diaphane de son ami et déposa un petit baiser dessus, sans qu'aucune douleur ne vienne. _

_Ils restèrent là une bonne partie de la nuit. Au petit matin, Drago retourna dans les cachots, l'esprit embrouillé par des vagues de sensations étranges. Son bras lui était très douloureux. Son dortoir était vide et le silence oppressant. Les mots de Harry résonnaient sans cesse, au même rythme que les nerfs qui s'agitaient dans son bras marqué. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le coupe-papier fièrement posé sur sa table de chevet. Un joli cadeau offert par son père. Il le prit entre ses mains et ferma les yeux._

_Il allait retrouver la liberté._

Son cri perça le silence de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se tournèrent vers lui. Ron dit avec froideur :

« Enfin réveillé Malfoy ? Dommage… »

Hermione, quant à elle, se contenta de le regarder puis reporta son attention sur la partie d'échec qu'elle jouait avec Ron sur le lit de celui-ci. La lumière traversant les doux rideaux transparents de la chambre était claire et chaleureuse, Drago en conclut donc que la matinée était belle et bien terminée. Il ne se souvenait pas être rentré dans sa chambre la veille. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son bras gauche et Hermione lui dit sans se retourner :

« Le professeur Rogue a dit que quand tu te réveillerais, il referait ton pansement.

Ah ! D'accord, marmonna t-il en se levant, chancelant légèrement. »

Il quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière, les yeux fixés sur les rayures de son pyjama vert. Devait-il aller voir le professeur Rogue à l'instant même ? Non, cela ne se faisait pas. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain mais il tomba sur Lupin, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte en grande conversation avec Rogue.

« Tu as sûrement rêvé Lupin !

Non ! Je te le promets Severus, regarde page 350 et… »

Le bruit des pas de Drago stoppa Remus dans ses explications et il sortit de la pièce, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

« Mr Malfoy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue hier soir vous savez ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit regard pour Rogue.

Euh…

Tu vois Severus, tu peux maintenant éloigner la thèse de la maladie contagieuse provoquée par Harry ! Ce n'est pas une épidémie comme tu le croyais ! Cesse de t'inquiéter. »

L'interpellé sortit à son tour de la salle de bain et lança un regard menaçant à son ancien collègue avant de sécher ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Durant un instant, ils brillèrent aux yeux de Drago comme jamais il ne les avait vu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de les observer plus car son ancien professeur de Potion marmonna :

« J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu te montreras plus prudent. Quelle idée de s'endormir au bord d'une fenêtre ?

Je…

Peu importe, reprit Severus, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. J'ai déjà assez de soucis en ce moment pour le moment, ne me fais pas m'inquiéter inutilement ! Suis-moi si tu veux que je te change ça, ajouta t-il en désignant le bras de Drago d'un signe de tête. »

Le jeune Serpentard suivit donc son aîné jusque dans la salle de bain et ce dernier lui changea son pansement sans rien dire. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était la réalité. Cela s'était exactement passé comme ça. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il vu dans son rêve alors ? La douleur de son bras le lançait de plus en plus, était-ce un signe ? Un signe de quoi ? Toute cette histoire commençait à lui faire peur. D'abord Harry qui sombre dans un coma magique, Granger qui se met à faire des révélations et puis ce rêve… ce souvenir. Tout cela était très étrange.

« Professeur ? »

Hermione se posta timidement devant la porte grande ouverte de la pièce. Le plus âgé tourna lentement la tête vers elle et attendit, un léger air d'ennui sur le visage. La jeune femme savait qu'elle venait sans doute de les déranger. Il était évident que ces deux-là avaient une relation qui dépassait de loin celle de professeur à élève même si en ce moment, ils semblaient plongés dans le plus grand mutisme.

« Euh… excusez-moi mais vous avez reçu un hibou. Il vous attend dans le salon, ça à l'air assez urgent, il a déjà attaqué Ron 2 fois alors qu'il essayait de récupérer votre lettre, ajouta t-elle en rougissant malgré elle. »

Après avoir jeté un coup à Drago, le professeur de Potion se leva et se rendit dans la pièce principale sans un regard pour Hermione.

« Dis-moi Granger, dit Drago après quelques instants de silence, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Comment ça ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être recouché après. Pourquoi Lupin m'a dit que Rogue était très inquiet pour moi ?

Oh, ça ! »

Elle se permit un petit rire et raconta l'anecdote à l'autre jeune homme. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, vers 6 heures du matin, Lupin l'aurait trouvé endormi contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide. Il l'avait donc ramené dans son lit, attendant son réveil pour lui demander les raisons de cette mésaventure bien étrange. Ron en avait même déjà conclu qu'il avait essayé de se suicider, ce qui avait fait quelque peu paniquer Severus.

« Il était assez comique à voir d'ailleurs, finit-elle avec un minuscule sourire. Il t'apprécie beaucoup on dirait.

Granger, ce que tu disais hier sur Harry, tu le pensais vraiment ?

Bien sûr, répondit-elle placidement en haussant les épaules.

Et Weasley, il pense la même chose ?

Je ne pense pas. Ecoute Malfoy, je t'ai déjà dit que Ron n'était pas ce genre de personne. Pour lui, tant que Harry est en bonne santé, tout va bien ! Je crois que c'est là votre seul point commun, ajouta t-elle en s'en allant, laissant Drago perplexe. »

L'après-midi, bien que très quelconque, passa bien vite aux yeux des cinq habitants de la tour ouest de l'illustre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ron et Hermione avaient fait pas moins d'une vingtaine de parties d'échecs, Lupin était absorbés par le livre que lisait Rogue la veille et Drago semblait lui aussi lire un petit carnet en cuir noir récupéré dans sa valise. Quant à Rogue, il ne réapparut pas avant quelques heures, sa lettre dépassant légèrement de sa poche. Le soir était déjà arrivé et les elfes de maison avaient envoyé leurs repas à l'heure précise. Mais en même temps que les délicieux plats, ils reçurent une lettre de la part de Dumbledore. Remus la prit et la lut à voix haute :

« Bonjour à vous tous,

J'espère que cette première journée en ces lieux a été des plus agréables pour vous. J'imagine très bien combien cela doit être dur, surtout pour les 3 jeunes gens ici présents, de devoir rester enfermés en haut de cette tour. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas de jeux pour vous, juste une question qui vous aidera beaucoup pour la suite : qu'est-ce que représente pour vous ces trois sentiments, l'amour, l'amitié et la fraternité ? Ou plus explicitement, QUI représente ces trois sentiments pour vous ?

Cela peut paraître étrange de vous poser ainsi cette question mais elle fait partie de notre _équilibre_ personnel et il est plus que capital de le maintenir par tous les moyens. Il existe, dans la vie de tout individu normalement constitué, des moments de doutes, de peur, d'angoisse qui font aussi partie de cet équilibre. Mais mal proportionné, notre équilibre est fragilisé et peut à tout moment s'effondrer.

Existe-t-il un remède si cela se produit ?

Ce sera à vous de me le dire…

Cordialement,

Albus Dumbledore. »

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal replia le parchemin et le posa sur la table du salon, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Hermione y jeta un coup d'oeil distrait mais remarqua cependant que l'écriture autrefois si fine et soignée du professeur Dumbledore était à présent brouillonne et rapide comme s'il avait écrit cette lettre en vitesse. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? A quoi cela leur servirait… Pendant que les autres s'interrogeaient sur la signification de ce courrier pour le moins étrange, elle le relut et retint un cri, mélange de jubilation et d'horreur. Si on en croyait cette missive et l'article qu'elle avait lu un jour dans un journal scientifique sorcier, elle venait de découvrir les raisons de la léthargie de son ami. Mais elle n'en fit part à personne, trop peu sûr de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les éclats de voix de Ron et de Drago.

« Oses dire ça encore une fois Malfoy ! menaça le roux en pointant sa fourchette en direction du blond.

Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à ça Weasley ! Question amour, tu es déjà casé, voilà tout !

Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que mon meilleur ami est amoureux fou d'Hermione ? Comment oses-tu insinuer que je puisse voler l'amour de Harry ? Je me demande vraiment quel sens à pour toi le mot amitié !

C'est impossible ! s'écria Drago en devenant écarlate.

Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Hermione ?

Harry n'a sûrement pas besoin de ça ! répliqua le blond en lançant un regard furtif à Hermione.

Comment ça de CA ? Hermione est parfaitement digne de recevoir l'amour de Harry ! s'insurgea Ron en se levant, pointant un peu plus le couvert sur la poitrine du jeune Serpentard. Tu es infect Malfoy !

Calme-toi Ron, murmura Remus comme pour le calmer. Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sorte…

Je vais me coucher, marmonna Drago en se levant d'un bond. Bonne nuit ! »

L'horloge n'affichait que 20 heures 30 mais il se dirigea vers la chambre commune et mit le pyjama qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt avant de se glisser entre sa lourde couette vert émeraude. Il ferma les yeux et sembla s'endormir sur le coup.

_Allongé aux pieds d'un arbre centenaire longeant la Forêt Interdite, Drago attendait patiemment. Jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux d'un blond éclatant, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une silhouette s'approchait lentement de lui. Grand, mince et affaibli, Harry lui adressa cependant un immense sourire rayonnant._

_« Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps Drago ?_

_- Ca aurait pu être pire, répondit le Serpentard en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son interlocuteur qui s'asseyait près de lui, le dos appuyé contre le tronc massif de l'arbre. _

_- Ron et Hermione m'ont encore retenus aujourd'hui… Ils savaient sans doute que je venais te rejoindre._

_- Je me demande pourquoi tu traînes encore avec ce genre de personne…_

_- Ce sont mes amis Drago ! Je ne vais pas te demander de renoncer à tes amis juste pour me voir, moi, répliqua t-il en lâchant un petit rire._

_- Je n'ai pas d'amis. Ca règle la question !_

_- Et moi alors ? _

_- Toi, c'est… autre chose, s'enquit de dire Drago en rougissant légèrement. Et puis… cesse de poser des questions aussi stupides Harry !_

_- Tiens, tu radotes on dirait ! »_

_Le blond poussa légèrement l'autre jeune homme de son bras valide et soupira. Le jeune homme brun chassa les brins d'herbe de ses cheveux et resta allongé à terre, près de son interlocuteur. Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole puis ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence qui lui devenait trop oppressant :_

_« Tu as vu ? Zabini et Parkinson ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec… »_

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et jeta un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis qui regardait d'un air placide les branches de l'arbre. Un vent tiède soufflait légèrement, ce mois d'avril s'annonçait bien doux. _

_« Plus discret que ça tu meurs Harry ! répliqua t-il soudainement. Tu ne feras jamais un bon espion. _

_- Excuse-moi mais Dumbledore ne me met pas au courant ! _

_- Et je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, c'est ça ?_

_- En quelque sorte… »_

_Drago se releva et appuya son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre en disant :_

_« Ecoute Harry, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Déjà que je dois faire passer cette blessure pour un accident de Potion… Si tu veux savoir, ils se méfient de moi. _

_- On est dans le même bateau alors, rétorqua Harry en souriant tristement. Je suis très content que l'on ait pu se connaître Drago… Vraiment… Tu sais, il n'y pas beaucoup de gens qui m'aime quand on y réfléchit… Il y a Hermione, Ron…_

_- Weasley ? s'étonna Drago en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es en train de me dire que Weasley a le béguin pour toi ? Granger, je comprends mais Weasley…_

_- Euh… Non, pourquoi tu me… Comment ça Hermione tu comprends ?_

_- C'est évident Harry ! Cette fille n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! répondit le blond en grimaçant légèrement. Elle est constamment à ta botte et…_

_- C'est mon amie Drago ! s'esclaffa Harry. Et Ron, est comme un frère ! Il y a plusieurs degrés dans ce genre de sentiment… Il y a l'amitié, comme pour Hermione, l'amour fraternel, comme avec Ron et l'amour… amoureux, ajouta t-il en évitant les prunelles argentés du Serpentard._

_- Si tu le dis, marmonna le blond._

_- Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison ! _

_- Il commence à faire froid, si on rentrait au château ? »_

_Dans un haussement d'épaule, Harry se releva et tendit la main à Drago pour qu'il fasse de même. Mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et tourna subitement la tête vers la lisière de la forêt. Laissant là son ami, il avança de quelques pas._

_« Eh ! Tu vas où ? Harry ? Eh oh !_

_- Tu n'as pas entendu, murmura le brun d'un air troublé. Il y avait quelqu'un j'en suis sûr ! J'ai entendu le bruissement d'une cape sur les feuilles…_

_- Tu as dû rêver, voilà tout ! Regarde, il n'y a personne !_

_- Oui… C'est vrai…_

_- Quoique… Moi aussi j'ai entendu quelque chose, dit le blond avec un petit sourire. »_

_Harry haussa un sourcil en une interrogation silencieuse et Drago éclata de rire en courant à grands pas vers le château._

_« J'ai entendu une petite voix qui me disait qu'un certain Gryffondor n'arriverait jamais à me rattraper ! » _

_Une fois la surprise de cette blague passée et son appréhension envolée, Harry éclata à son tour de rire et poursuivit son ami qui avait déjà une bonne marge d'avance sur lui._

_« Reviens par-là vil Serpentard ! On ne roule pas ainsi un Gryffondor ! »_

_Les éclats de rire se succédèrent en ce bel après-midi d'avril mais ne perdurèrent pas…_

« Severus ? Severus ? »

Pour la 10ème fois, Remus se releva sur les coudes et appela son ancien collègue et camarade de classe. Ce dernier émit un grognement, manifestement enclin à engager la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lupin ?

Cette lettre de Dumbledore, tu crois que… Enfin, ce n'était pas anodin, il veut que nous réfléchissions à tout ça.

Et ?

Et tu n'as pas l'air de réfléchir en ce moment, répliqua l'autre avec un sourire taquin. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque de froideur et de mépris, c'est peut-être l'occasion de…

N'y compte pas Lupin… Mais alors là, pas du tout ! »

Le maître des potions de Poudlard se renfrogna encore plus et se glissa sous ses couvertures sans un mot, éteignant la bougie qui les éclairait. Avec un sourire, Remus Lupin fit de même. Un jour, il le savait, il pénétrera le cœur de l'ancien Serpentard même s'il fallait attendre, il y arrivera !

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher Hermione ? »

Il était plus de minuit passé quand Ron décida de quitter le salon pour retrouver son lit. Ils avaient parlé durant presque deux heures de cette lettre et avait docilement, comme le leur demandait Dumbledore, débattu sur ce thème. Mais en fin de compte, il n'arrivèrent à tirer aucune conclusion et même Hermione, qui pourtant avait cru trouver la clé de l'énigme, était plus embrouillée qu'avant. Il manquait quelque chose… Quelque chose dont elle n'était pas sûr mais qui surtout lui faisait… peur.

« Euh… Si, attends-moi Ron. »

Elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise et suivit Ron jusque dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Malfoy. Soudain, une constatation la frappa. Et si la pièce manquante… c'était lui ?

_Tout n'était que pleur et désolation en cette triste matinée de juin. Même le temps semblait se joindre à cette atmosphère morose et de souffrance, le ciel était d'un gris perle et le vent soufflait sans cesse entre les branches des hauts arbres bordant la Forêt Interdite. Les cours n'avaient, bien entendu, pas eu lieu mais les élèves ne s'en réjouissaient pas plus que ça. Chacun pleurait une personne, un ami, un membre de la famille, des camarades de classe ou de parfaits inconnus._

_Les ravages de la guerre._

_Drago marchait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte dans l'infinité des couloirs du château. Tout semblait noir autour de lui, seul le bruit des larmes et des lamentations guidaient ses pas. Cela faisait bientôt trois jours que tout cela était fini pour de bon. Les Mangemorts, bien qu'encore en liberté pour certains, n'avaient plus fait parler d'eux, les blessés étaient tous à Sainte Mangouste et les morts n'attendaient plus qu'à être enterrés. Un choc, quasi-indescriptible, avait bouleversé toutes les mentalités et le silence bourdonnant qui régnait dans la prestigieuse école annonçait un retour aux réalités bien difficile._

_Cependant, Drago ne partageait pas totalement ce sentiment commun de douleur. Ses pas le menaient vers la seule personne qu'il voulait voir, vers la seule personne dont le nom provoquait cris de triomphe et éclats de larmes. On ne l'avait vu que très rarement ces trois derniers jours. Le jeune Serpentard aperçut deux filles au détour d'un couloir. Il savait qu'elle était dans sa maison._

_« Excusez-moi, savez-vous où est Harry ? demanda t-il au deux filles. »_

_L'une d'elle éclata en sanglot et l'autre réussit à répondre, sa voix tremblant légèrement comme si elle se retenait._

_« Il… On dit qu'il est à… à l'infirmerie…_

_- Merci. »_

_Il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie. Quelle ironie du sort. C'était lui, lui seul qui avait combattu, lui seul qui l'avait affronté, lui seul qui l'avait tué et il ne s'en tirait qu'avec un séjour à l'infirmerie alors que d'autres… D'autres avaient perdu la vie. Chassant ces pensées bien obscures, le jeune homme poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et aussitôt, Mme Pomfresh, le teint pâle et des gros cernes sous les yeux, apparut._

_« Que voulez-vous Mr Malfoy ? J'ai… J'ai déjà changé votre pansement hier, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir._

_- Je… On m'a dit que Harry se trouvait ici…_

_- Mr Potter ne reçoit pas de visite, ordre de Dumbledore, déclara l'infirmière d'un ton abrupt. _

_- Mais…_

_- Ordre du directeur ! répéta t-elle en poussant Drago vers la sortie. Et vous n'échapperez pas à la règle…_

_- Drago ? »_

_Aussi silencieuse qu'un murmure, la voix d'Harry résonna pourtant aux oreilles du blond comme un cri de victoire. Il se retourna vivement mais Mme Pomfresh dit à Harry d'une voix douce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :_

_« Retournez vous coucher Mr Potter. »_

_Semblant seulement se rendre compte de la présence de l'infirmière à cet instant, Harry écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri suraigu. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et se roula en boule, agité de convulsions. La femme se précipita sur lui et sortit sa baguette en ordonnant à Drago de sortir._

_« Vous voyez pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'il reçoive de visite. Il a même rejeté Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, alors vous n'êtes certainement pas le bien venus. »_

_Elle lança un sort au jeune homme mais celui-ci se roula un peu plus sur lui-même, poussant de temps à autre des gémissements plaintifs et des sanglots. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Sainte Mangouste ? Pourquoi le laissait-on dans cette ridicule infirmerie au lieu de lui administrer de vrais soins ? Tentant l'impossible, il s'approcha du corps agité de soubresauts et dit timidement :_

_« Harry… Harry ?_

_- Mr Malfoy, partez d'ici ! tonna Mme Pomfresh. _

_- Ce ne sera pas la peine Pompom. »_

_Se retournant brusquement, l'infirmière tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore. Le vieil homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda à l'infirmière de les laisser seuls un moment. Ne voulant pas désobéir aux ordres de son supérieur mais néanmoins réticente, elle lança un regard noir à Drago et s'enferma dans son bureau. Dumbledore adressa un sourire vacillant au Serpentard et, posant une main sur son épaule, lui dit simplement :_

_« Veillez sur lui Mr Malfoy. »_

_Puis il partit dans un bruissement de robes. Harry, à la vue de Dumbledore s'était légèrement calmé et regardait à présent d'un œil anxieux le visage pâle du blond. Il se redressa doucement et s'assit par terre, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les yeux remplis de larmes. _

_« Salut, marmonna Drago sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je… Tu vas bien ? »_

_Il se maudit instantanément pour sa question des plus stupides et détourna légèrement les yeux en feignant de s'intéresser aux portraits de célèbres guérisseurs qui jonchaient les murs. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme répondit d'une voix tremblante :_

_« Je… Merci de… D'être venu. »_

_Puis il se jeta sur le blond et s'agrippa à ses robes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Drago et pleura comme il n'avait sûrement jamais pleuré, s'agitant comme un dément, poussant de temps à autres de petites plaintes. A cet instant, Drago comprit qu'il souffrait d'un mal que ni Ron, ni Hermione ne pouvait guérir. A cet instant, il comprit enfin quelle place il occupait dans le cœur épuisé du Survivant… _

« Voyez-vous Minerva… Harry a de plus grandes capacités que nous le croyons… Mais il est encore jeune, il ne sait plus où sont ses repères. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley n'ont pas de soucis à se faire, il sait très bien faire la part des choses.

Mais pourquoi est-ce si compliqué pour Mr Malfoy ? demanda McGonagall, les traits du visage tirés par la réflexion.

L'amour, Minerva, peut se manifester de multiples façons mais le plus dur à accepter est bel et bien l'amour, le vrai, celui qui nous consume par sa beauté mais aussi par sa dureté.

Attendez… Vous voulez dire que… Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter…

Ce ne sont que des hypothèses Minerva mais il semblerait que leur amitié soit un peu plus… développée, dit-il avec un sourire. Laissons-les. Les condamner serait trop injuste, ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils n'ont pas été les seuls… »

Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au portrait de Phinéas Nigellus qui ronflait bruyamment dans son cadre. McGonagall rajusta ses lunettes et attendit que Dumbledore ajoute quelque chose d'autre mais le vieil homme ne fit rien. Il posa son regard azur sur la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdit et passa une main dans sa longue barbe avant de reprendre :

« Harry est un être extrêmement complexe… Beaucoup trop même… »

**à**** suivre….**

**Woooooow ! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, je m'épate :p lool c qd même 11 pages word, c pa rien (bon arrête un peu de t'exciter là :p) Bref, je c pas qd je remettrai un chap, dsl éè mais j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus.**

**Gros bizouuuuuuux !**


End file.
